Time Warp
by mushushy
Summary: AU. What if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Warp.**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: **If the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story. **

**Any italics are Tony's thoughts in this chapter.**

* * *

The call from fury had shocked him to his core. Sure Tony knew that they had nuclear missile capability but for them to use it on an American city like New York, aliens or no aliens, it's no excuse to use the weapon. He knew that Fury was not the one to launch the missile even if he could be cold hearted sometimes, so who the hell would? When this battle ended he would hunt down the people responsible and have a talk with them, possibly with the hulk standing next to him.

Shaking the thought from his head he brought his attention back to the problem of what he could do about the missile. A thought struck him as he blasted towards the incoming missile, if he could direct it in to the portal maybe he could save the city plus hopefully the bomb will wipe out the alien fleet. There was only one problem, he would have to direct it himself which means that he would have to fly though the portal as well. That would be problematic as his suit was not capable of going into space.

It didn't matter, the people of this city have to come first; he would show Captain Spangle pants that he could. Of cause Natasha had to cut into his thoughts by saying. "I can close it, can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down." _No no no no that's bad._

"Do it." Steve replied. _Ah hell._

"No wait!" Tony cut in.

"Stark these things are still coming!" Steve said worried.

"I got a nuke coming in and it's going to blow in less than a minute." Tony continued.

Cutting upwards he locked onto the missile just as it passed the bridge, he was so close as sped along catching up to the missile, knowing the others will want an answer he said. "And I know just where to put it."

Pushing the thrusters harder he caught up to the bomb and latched onto the bottom of it still heading to the city and his tower. So far none of the others had realized what his plan would be, of cause they knew that he was thinking of sending it though the portal but hopefully they wouldn't know about the other part of the plan. He should save some power for turning the missile upwards towards the portal.

"Stark you know that's a one-way trip" Steve said. Tony ignored that and focused on holding on.

"Save the rest for the turn, J." The AI complied shutting the thrusters down to the lowest setting, enough for him to stay up in the air clutching the missile. "Sir, shall I try Miss Potts?" _Oh god, I forgot about her, what's she going to say, WHAT am I going to say?_

"Might as well." _Just to hear her voice would make me happy._ The phone rang making Tony nervous that she wouldn't pick up, after a minute his heart fell. The missile cruised towards his tower, knowing his timing is paramount he tried not to be to preoccupied listening to the continuous ringing of the phone. His tower was getting close as he fired up all his thrusters at full, he could feel the missile turning up. Just in time as his knee bounced of the tower wall, the missile was now heading up towards the portal, in a matter of seconds it was through.

Passing though the portal it was a good second or two before breathing became difficult and he started gasping for air. The power to his suit failed as did Jarvis, the phone call to Pepper failed, gasping Tony let go of the missile in the direction of the alien fleet and disengaged and ejected his thrusters so he was floating backwards away from the fleet and back to the portal slowly. He could see the fleet spread out before him, the missile hit the control ship and exploded, expanding outwards taking all the other ship out in its path.

_He did it. Pepper was safe._ Those were his thoughts as he lost consciousness his suit still floating towards the portal.

* * *

The Avengers on the ground waited in the hopes that Tony would appear, 10 seconds of waiting their hope failed, and 5 seconds after that the Captain gave the order to close the portal. The portal shrunk and closed as quickly as it opened with no sign of Tony or the Iron man suit, the Avengers stared at the sky hopeful that he would appear but after a few minutes they knew he was not coming back.

* * *

Tony was falling fast though the atmosphere when he came to; inhaling pulps of air he wrenched open his eyes and realized that he was falling fast. "JARVIS I need you to engage the thrusters now. JARVIS?"

There was no answer from his electronic butler, plan B then. Manually starting the suit without JARVIS was hard but not impossible, the next few seconds he concentrated on starting the suit up as the ground grew closer. Ever since the icing incident with his first suit he made sure that there was a backup manual start up. The precious seconds ticked by as he concentrated on starting the suit, the adrenalin pumping though his veins. With a triumphant shout, Tony managed to get one foot and hand thrusters activated just in time as the ground loomed up below him.

Tony knew that even though he managed to start a couple of thrusters he was still going too fast to avoid hitting the ground. Now however instead of slamming into the ground at a lethal velocity he would only probably break a few bones, it was better than the alternative. Pushing the thrusters to their maximum Tony had a second or two to prepare as he slammed into the ground.

Pain was unimaginable, now he knew what it was like to be hit by a bus, then another one and possibly a third. The black spots danced in his vision as he lay there gathering strength to move and find the other Avengers. Lifting his lest sore arm he went to take off his helmet so he could have some fresh air. Completing the task he realized that his vision was clearing to reveal that he was in an alley way with the dustbins and no one around.

Groaning he managed to make it to his knees, now all he had to do was climb to his feet and make his way back to his tower. Tony could feel that he had not gotten out of this unscathed as his left arm throbbed painfully, it was most likely broken. He was surprised that JARVIS was not working; it was just another thing that he would have to look into when he made it back to the tower. After seceding on making it to his feet he stumbled down the alley, the pain getting worse as he made his way to the entrance only to find it blocked by a huge muscled figure. Squinting his eyes Tony realized that he recognized that it was Steve standing there looking at him in horror.

"Steve?" Tony managed to question before pitching forward and blacking out.

* * *

**AN: Hello to all, I've had this plot bunny in my head for a while and decided to finally write it. I hope you like it and drop me a review. Till next time.**

**Mushushy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time warp.**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary: **if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story. **

**AN: I wanted to Thank Margret for her review, it means a lot when you do review and you made my day.**

**Previously**

_Squinting his eyes Tony realized that he recognized that it was Steve standing there looking at him in horror._

_"Steve?" Tony managed to question before pitching forward and blacking out._

* * *

Steve was walking down the street after finishing another share selling gig in New York City, he was still dressed in his 'Captain America' costume. The sooner he could change out of the costume the happier he will couldn't call it anything else as he really felt like he was the dancing monkey from the drawing he drew often. Dr Abraham Erskine would be rolling in his grave if he saw Steve now, so much for being his greatest creation.

It had been a whole year since the day that he had survived the experiment that turned him in to what he was today. He missed the Dr. just as much as he missed Bucky when he went off to war; he got letters every so often less lately. It was becoming very lonely for Steve as no one could understand him. He wished that he could see Peggy again, hell even Stark would do. Maybe he should pay the scientist a visit; he knew that Howard was in town as the newspaper said he was here to show off a new piece of technology at the world fair. Steve wondered if he had managed to fix whatever was at fault with the flying cars. That would be a sight to behold, everyone driving around in the sky.

Walking through his old neighbourhood Steve was startled out of his thoughts by the faint sound of an explosion. Many people wouldn't hear it, but Steve did due to his super hearing. Determining that the explosion came from the sky above him, he looked up trying to spot the source. What he saw he had no name for. It count have been a plane as it was too small, so what the hell is it. Whatever it was it was coming down fast and would crash not too far from him.

The falling object was picking up speed, as it fell closer to the ground Steve saw that whatever it was it was bright red with gold in a few places. What really surprised him was that it kind of looked like a man but he couldn't be sure until it came closer. Maybe this was an experiment of Stark gone wrong, but it was on the wrong side of town from the world fair expo so that wasn't it. Steve would find out in a minute as the object neared the ground, he had to go a couple blocks to where he judged its impact site. As the red and gold object disappeared behind the buildings Steve picked up the pace just in case whatever it could be may be dangerous and a threat to America.

He was glad there weren't many people around as it was almost dinner time and most of the people were already home from work. There were still a few cars on the road that he had to dodge them as he sprinted to the alleyway where an almighty crashing sound as whatever it was crashed into the ground. He was so close to the entrance of the ally now he slowed down just in case the thing was dangerous.

As he stopped in the sentence way he was that it was indeed a metal shaped man, it looked like a robot of some kind. Steve jumped as he heard the robot groan as if in pain, changing his mind that maybe it wasn't a robot at all. He became even more sure when the red robot took off its helmet revealing a brown hair head of a man. Taking a step closer to the groaning man he stopped when the man seemed to make it to his knees and then surprisingly to his feet. Steve stayed where he was as he was unsure if the man was friend or foe, as the man stumbled towards him with the metal of his boots clunking an uneven rhythm.

The man had almost reached Steve when he realized that he was here and stoped a metre from Steve. Now that the man's head was looking at him, Steve could see that the man had light brown eyes, with brownish skin and some weird sort of beard thing on his chin. He kind if reminded him of Howard Stark in some way. Now that he was closer he saw that the man was indeed injured as there was a really large cut on the man's forehead, he was also holding on of his arms as if he was in pain and he was squinting at Steve. Steve stared at the man in horror as he couldn't see any form of opening on the metal suit; did that mean that he was part robot?

Steve was freaking out in the inside as he had no idea how to deal with this sort of thing. _Should I shot the man/robot thing or help him? Was this a new Hydra weapon gone wrong? _Steve was about to ask the man who he was when the man gasped out saying "Steve." _He knows my name?_ Steve didn't have time to ponder this thought as the man in front of him blacked out and fell forward. Steve realized this a second too late as the man's head hitting the ground with a sickening sounding thunk. Steve kneelt down beside the man to check to see if he was still alive, he thought that his best bet was to take him back to his apartment so he could get some answers. The problem was getting to the apartment without getting noticed, which was imposable as he was still wearing his Captain America outfit and the metal man would sure to attract attention.

Walking back over to where the man had taken of his helmet thing, Steve bent down and picked it up just in case. Going back over to the man he picked him up bridal style with the strange helmet resting on the man's stomach, and made his way back to the entrance way . The man was slightly heavy but with his strength Steve could handle it till he returned home. Stepping out from the cover of the alleyway, Steve picked up his pace and was at his apartment in record time. Thankfully no one but a boy decided to stop him in the street but not to ask about the strange man; instead the boy wanted an autograph from him.

Steve's apartment was on the second floor of the apartment complex which ment that in order to get to it he would have to carry the man up the rickety old stairs. Upon making it to his apartment Steve was able manoeuvring to the man onto his shoulder so that left his hands free to find his key and open the door. Entering the apartment Steve went and placed the man on the two seater couch and picked up the helmet curious of what can be seen out the two tiny slit like holes in the position of the eyes. He was surprised that on the inside the helmet didn't look like anything that he had ever seen before. Maybe he should go and get Howard to look it over after he cleaned up the man's head wound.

After managing to clean up the head wound and bandage it fairly well considering he was not good at anything medical, but it would have to do for now. The man had sleep though out the whole process and looked like he would not be waking up any time soon. After sitting down on a kitchen chair, Steve just sat there staring at the metal suited man trying to figure out the mystery of how he knew Steve's name. Maybe he was one of the men at the training camp before he took the serum that transformed him into the muscle man he was today. So maybe he worked with Howard. If he did then Steve could run to the expo and ask Howard to come and check out the armour. He knew that Stark would be interested in it as it didn't look like anything that he had seen. The only problem was that he would be leaving a potential spy here alone.

Making a chose to ask Stark for help Steve stood up and headed for the door which he locked with his key as soon as he was out of the apartment. Racing down the stairs and out of the building he ran full tilt towards the expo. That was one thing that Steve was able to do was run without having up a lung or two in the process. It helped him relax and clear his head in the evening after his dinner. Steve arrived at the expo in record time and started looking for the Stark Industries booth where he would find Howard. He realized his mistake in not changing his clothes as he was swamped by all his fans of Captain America. After ten minutes of being stuck in the crowd he was finally rescued by an amused looking Howard Stark who led him to the back stage of his booth.

Steve decided that he would get straight to the point as he had already been gone too long and didn't know if the strange man would still be in his apartment. Shaking Howard's hand, Steve blurted out. "There's a robot man in my apartment and I was wondering if you could have a look at him."

"You must really be boarded my friend if you come up with a story like that." Howard laughed.

"I'm not making this up." Steve said seriously.

"If you want me to come over you could have just asked." Howard said.

"Yes I want you to come over." Steve sighed

"Let me wrap something's up and I will be right over. You still live in the same apartment as before?"

"Yes, the very same, I shall see you there then." Steve smiled and left at a run.

Steve made good time arriving back at the apartment and was only gone for about an hour all-round. Hopefully the man was still unconscious on his couch. Opening his door he was greeted to the sight of the man stumbling around the room squinting at things. Unsure what he should do he stayed rooted to the spot and watch as the man picked up various objects, putting them down again and muttered something under his breath. This went on for a few minutes and though out that time the man had not noticed Steve at all so Steve cleared his throat in order to get the man's attention.

It seemed to work as the man was started backwards bumping into Steve's kitchen table knocking all the dishes and cutlery off it. Holding his hands out in front of him to show the man that he was not a threat Steve slowly entered the room. The man however got over his fright and snorted. "Way to sneak up on a man Capsicle."

"I'm sorry but I have been standing here for the past five minutes." Steve frowned wondering why this man called him that strange name.

I'm glad you found me and all but why didn't you take me back to my tower instead of your out dated apartment. My tower has a whole floor dedicated to medical treatment and not to complain or anything but I think that my arm is broken. I knew you missed your era and all but really how did you get this stuff or did Shield save it for you?" the man asks.

Having no clue what this man was saying he stayed quiet and let the man continue insulting his furniture. The man finally finished his ranting by saying. "I suppose we have to get back and start the clean-up, before those corpses start stinking up the city."

"What corpses?" Steve asked slowly.

"If this is an attempt at humour captain then you have a long way to go. You know the aliens that invaded this city and we have been fighting for the past day?" The man said eyeing Steve with a funny look.

"Aliens?" Steve questioned.

Before the man could answer there was a knock on the door, going to open the door, Steve was beaten to it by the stranger who said. "I bet it's the shield lackeys come to take us back to Fury and his eye patch."

The man opened the door and didn't move; he just stared at Howard as the other man piped up. "So you weren't making this up after all Steve. You must be the robot man then, Howard Stark at your service."

* * *

**AN: Yay I finished another chapter. It wouldn't be so bad but Steve is so hard to write. Please review it makes me so happy to know what you think, the good or the bad.**

**Mushushy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time warp.**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary: **if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story.**

**AN: All the italic's in this chapter are Tony's.**

**A warning to everyone that there will be swearing in this chapter. Tony and his potty mouth. :P**

**I wanted to thank T3achituP for their review but you haven't got you PM switched on so I'll write it here: Thank you!**

**For Guest Avengerscrazygal here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. :D**

**I also wanted to thank everyone who read this story so far.**

* * *

Tony groaned as he regained conciseness, everything hurt like he had been in a fight with the hulk and lost badly. As he lay there not bothering to open his eyes he came to the conclusion that whatever he was laying down on was very uncomfortable and lumpy, that ment that he was not in his tower with his Italian leather lounges that you could sink in to and never want to get up again. This did not bode well as he was sure that he had seen Steve in that ally before he passed out or maybe he was hallucinating because of the pain and it really wasn't Steve at all but then how did he get on this couch?

Taking a chance Tony pried his eyes open hoping not to find some weirdo with a billion cats watching him. As luck would have it there was no one there, the room was empty as Tony breathed out a sigh of relief jarring one of his ribs. _Yep defiantly broken, I need to get it seen too soon. _Bringing his uninjured arm to his head he realized that someone had bandaged it up_. Must of hit it everything is spinning_. Sitting up he looked around the room and scowled. It was so technologically lacking that it had to belong to Steve, which ment that he had seen Captain Spangle pants in the ally. _Why the hell did he bring me here and not back to my tower. Aw I hope it's not too badly damaged, it was almost finished. _Holding his broken arm to his body he managed to stand up without doing any more damage to it.

Staggering over to the table he picked up his helmet to check out the damage, muttering under his breath as saw that some of the electronics were fried. _Great, my new suit is already broken and I've only just finished it. This week just keeps getting better. _Placing the helmet back down on the table knowing that I couldn't be any use, he squinted around the room looking for any sign that Steve or whoever was coming back any time soon. His headache was getting worse and would need to be seen to by his doctor soon. It had to be Steve's place as it looked like everything was out dated by at least 60 or so years. But where the hell is he?

Making his way further into the small kitchen Tony noticed a really old ice box type fridge that were now never made as they were dangerous and deadly to small children. Muttering under his breath at the fact that all Steve's furniture was out-dated and how shield could let this happen, maybe he should buy Steve some new appliances. Making his way around the room he made checklist of all the things that he could buy for Steve, when someone cleared their throat startling only he knocked in to the kitchen table with his leg knocking most of the stuff on top to the floor.

Whirling around Tony saw that it was only Steve standing there with his hands up showing that they were empty. It was such a typical move for the Captain that Tony immediately got over his fright and snorted saying. "Way to sneak up on a man Capsicle."

"I'm sorry but I have been standing here for the past five minutes." The captain replied frowning. _Oh the frown is back, save the world from aliens with him and the man still disapproves of the way that I act. Oh well it least it was one of the avengers that found me instead of a crazy person._

"I'm glad you found me and all but why didn't you take me back to my tower instead of your out dated apartment. My tower has a whole floor dedicated to medical treatment and not to complain or anything but I think that my arm is broken. I knew you missed your era and all but really how did you get this stuff or did Shield save it for you?" Tony asked.

"I mean look at this fridge, it's a death trap waiting to happen, I know that you may think that it's the best thing out there but I would have thought that Shield would have brought something more modern for you. The least that they could have brought you was a toaster hell you don't even have a TV at all. I'm kind of tempted to buy you a whole new apartment because the one that you have here would made a small child cry on the sight of it. Hell I feel like crying the first second that I opened my eyes earlier and you said that MY tower was ugly, I think that you need to get glasses then." Tony finished ranting.

Steve stayed silent so Tony sighed and said. "I suppose we have to get back and start the clean-up, before those corpses start stinking up the city."

"What corpses?" Steve asked. _Oh fuck! Does he have a concussion or something? Or is he messing with me?_

"If this is an attempt at humour captain then you have a long way to go. You know the aliens that invaded this city and we have been fighting for the past day?" Tony said trying to determine if the other man had some sort of head injury that has caused some type of memory loss to make Steve forget that they had been fighting aliens all day.

Aliens?" Steve questioned. _Ok maybe he does have a head injury, fuck I need to get him back to the helicarrier before Fury thinks that I broke the wonder boy here._

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. _Ah brilliant, perfect timing. _All he had to do now was beat Steve to the door which he managed to do without falling flat on his face and doing more damage to his poor body. Before opening the door he said. "I bet it's the shield lackeys come to take us back to Fury and his eye patch."

Of cause he was not prepared to come face to face with his father standing in the door way looking very much alive and so young. Tony did the only thing that he could do in the situation he froze. His mind completely blank except for one thought running through his head continually. _My father is alive?_ He was so caught up in the thought that he missed what the man said to him.

"Pardon?" he blurted out still staring at his father's look alike.

"I said Howard Stark at your service and you must be the metal man judging by your appearance" Howard said smiling and holding out his hand for a hand shake.

"Errr" Tony said speechless and unsure what he should say. This whole situation was starting to freak Tony out so he shut his eyes, maybe when he opened his eyes again this was all some horrible dream that he would wake up from and instead of Howard being here it would be his Pepper.

Luck however was not on his side as he opened his eyes to find Howard still standing there with his hand still extended out in the handshake position. Knowing that it would be rude not to shake his father's hand Tony gripped it and gave it a firm shake. Plastering a fake smile on his face Tony and moved back into the room so Howard could come in and closed the door behind him. Tony still couldn't get over how young his father looked; sure he had photos but not many of his father this young. The news reels were at least another 30 or so year later but here but the man standing right there was so young.

A sudden realization came over Tony; Steve had yet to call Tony by his name which means either three things. One that Steve didn't know because of a head injury, two Tony had hallucinations and was asleep somewhere or three he was somehow sent back in time to the Second World War. More evidence suggested that he had indeed travelled in time, so until Tony was sure that was the case he would have to be careful about revealing too much information to anyone. So Tony cleared his throat saying. "Instead of calling me 'that robot man' I suppose you can call me Tony Edwards instead." _It's close enough to my complete name that I will answer it on instinct. Plus it technically is my true name just leaving of a little bit. _

"Ah well pleased to meet you Mr Edwards, I have to say what you are wearing is such a unique peace of armour." Howard said looking at Tony's suit with interest.

"Yes well it comes in handy now and again." Tony said vaguely.

"Did you make it yourself?" Howard asked squatting down to look at the feet's section of the suit.

"Yeah something like that." Tony said uncomfortable at how close his father was getting to the armour, Tony shuffled back slightly as Howards gaze was drawn to the glowing Arc Reactor in the middle of Tony's chest. _Oh fuck I have to stop him from looking at the reactor. Hell even the suit was bad enough. Why couldn't I just be with Pepper in Malibu? _Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Steve's eyes narrow in suspicion as Tony took another step back. _Oh this is so going downhill; I so need to get out before they accuse me of being a spy or something._

"So what's this device in the middle of your chest here?" Howard asked too caught up in the science of it to notice that Tony keep backing away till his back was against the wall. Trying to distract his father Tony asked. "You what do you do for work there Mr Stark"

"Everyone in America knows who Mr Stark is and what he does, how do you not know?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"I don't know must be the head injury." Tony said dismissively waving his good arm at his bandaged head.

"Where do you live?" Steve continued questioning Tony.

"I live on the other side of America in Malibu, just visiting New York for a few days." Tony said quickly using his good hand to swat Howard's hands that were inching towards the arc reactor, not that it mattered as it was behind bullet proof glass but still it was just creepy.

"I thought that you said that you had a 'tower' here in New York?" Steve glared at Tony to answer. _Oh fuck he knows that I'm not telling the whole truth, what the fuck do I do now?_

"Yeah I did but I think that's just the concussion talking, it's impossible to own a tower." Tony snorted.

"You know what I think…"Steve growled.

_Fuck here we go._

"I think that you are a spy for the Germans." Steve finished.

_A Spy, as if my life could get any worse._

"And I'm going to have to turn you in to the authorities." Steve said advancing towards Tony.

_I just had to jinx it didn't I._

* * *

**AN: ****Hello again, Less than one week left till Iron Man 3! I'm soooo exited that I'm beginning to annoy my family with every word coming out of my mouth at the moment. I'm just waiting for them to burst into my room and gag me. I have to say the amount of reviews that I received for the last chapter blew me away with happiness so please continue to review! The next chapter should be out on time so till next time, Bye.**

**Mushushy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time warp.**

**Chapter 4**

** Summary: ** if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story.**

**AN: All the italic's in this chapter are Tony's.**

**A warning to everyone that there will be swearing in this chapter. Tony and his potty mouth. :P**

**I wanted to thank everyone who pressed favourite, followed and just plain read this story so far.**

* * *

_Previously. _

_"You know what I think…"Steve growled. _

_Fuck here we go._

_"I think that you are a spy for the Germans." Steve finished._

_A Spy, as if my life could get any worse._

_"And I'm going to have to turn you in to the authorities." Steve said advancing towards Tony._

_I just had to jinx it didn't I._

* * *

Tony laughed nervously jarring his injured rib as Steve kept advancing towards him threateningly. His father just back away from him trying to keep safe of any violence that might erupt due to where Steve was heading with this. If Tony was a _How the hell am I supposed to get out of this, maybe I should tell them the truth and fuck the time line?_ Weighing up his options he decided that he should just say….

"I'm an alien." Tony blurted out causing Steve to falter in his advance. _What the fuck was wrong with me, out of all the things that I could have said and I came out with that!_

"You're a what?" Howard interrupted.

"You know an alien, from out of space." Tony said internally cringing at his decision for say it.

"If you're an alien then how do you know how to speak English?" Steve pointed out. _Ah fuck! Damn you Steve, why did you have to think of that._

"Errr I've been studying your species from orbit and I crashed landed here." Tony said hopefully.

"Then why do you look like us?" Howard inquired standing by the door. _Crap. I forgot he was here._

"Have you considered that you looked like us?" Tony shrugged. _Come on I need to get out of here so I can think of a way to go home._

As Tony stood there watching Steve's face change from surprised to confused back to surprised again. _Maybe I could talk my way out after all, I really need to get out of this suit and deal with my injuries. I can't believe that I said that, they can't be buying this bullshit. _Looking over at his father he saw that he was deep in thought so he went back to watching the ever changing facial features of Steve. He wished that they would make up their minds soon as he was starting to get dizzy again and was going to end up back on the floor which might damage his ribs some more. Sighing Tony leaned backwards on to the wall.

"You realize that I'm no threat at the moment so please just come to a conclusion already so I can get this armour off."

"Oh I forgot that you were injured." Steve said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Nothing gets by you cap." Tony said trying not to crack a smile.

"You're not really an alien are you?" Howard spoke up.

"Nah just seeing if you were paying attention and I didn't particularly wish to meet anyone that will though me in jail for just being here." Tony shrugged causing the rib to shift uncomfortably.

The dizziness was getting the best of Tony so he slid down the wall sitting on the ground and shut his eyes to try and stop the world spinning. He must have zoned out because the next thing he felt was a finger in his neck checking for a pulse, of cause Tony didn't realize that he was not in his tower with Pepper and Rodey. In fact he thought that he must have fallen asleep at his table in his lab again and it was his friends checking up on him so he swatted the hand away saying. "Not now Pepper check back later."

"Mr Edwards please, I need your help getting this suit of yours off before we can help you, but first you need to wake up again." Steve said way too loud in Tony's opinion as his head was pounding as if he had the hulk jumping on it.

"Five more minutes." Tony wined. _WAIT! Why would Steve be in my lab I only just met him?_

Snapping his eyes open he waited for the blurriness to clear up before he realized that he was not in his lab but back in the apartment with his young father and Steve so he closed his eyes again. _Fuck! I thought that this was all a hallucination hell why count it be a really weird dream then he could wake up from this hell hole. _Opening up his eyes again Tony struggled to get up to a standing position but failed when his head spun again sending back to the floor with a clang of metal. It took both Steve and Howard, one on each arm to get him sitting back on the couch with his head leaning back.

Knowing that he couldn't put it off any more Tony reached for the release mechanism that would allow him to take the armour of without the aid of Jarvis and his machines. He knew that one of the first things that they were going to question is the ark reactor sitting in the middle of his chest. _Hey maybe this is where my father thought of it in the first place, wouldn't that be something. _Reaching with his good arm he slowly took of his suit surrounding his broken one, it was slow going but after a good ten minutes they finally managed to remove most of the suit all that was left was the chest plate. Considering the condition of his ribs this was going to hurt quite a bit.

Grinding his teeth together Tony braced as the chest plate was lifted up; unfortunately thanks to the battle with the chuitari some of the armour is dented and damaged the majority to the chest plate so when they lifted it up Tony didn't realise that there was a piece from the suit had actually imbedded in the skin. So when the armour was lifted up the piece of metal was ripped out of Tony causing him to cry out in pain. Reaching down with his good hand he held his hand down trying to stop the blood from gushing out of the wound. Lucky both Howard and Steve saw what was wrong and within a minute the bandaged the wound up to try and stop the blood.

Tony once again zoned out after getting all the armour off and the wound seen too but once again Howard roused him from his light slumber by trying to examine his ark reactor. Slapping Howard's hands away he struggled to get upright again. _Oh I need a nice hot bath to soak in before I hug my dear Pepper._

"Mr Edwards I really think that you need to go to hospital to get your injuries seen to, there is only so much that we can do for you." Howard said concerned.

"No hospitals." Tony groaned.

"You need to get seen too." Howard argued.

"I'm fine." Tony said trying to get up and failing again.

"Yes we can see that." Steve said wearily.

"If you don't want to go to a hospital, how about I find a nurse to at least look at that head wound of yours?" Howard pleaded.

"It's fine, I've been though worse." Tony said.

"What's Black Sabbath?" Steve asked reading Tony's shirt.

"It's my alien leader." Tony said straight faced.

"It not is it?" Howard frowned.

"No not really. I just wanted to see your reaction to it." Tony said laughing.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve demanded sending Tony into a laughing fit.

"As I have said before the funny things are and your face is priceless." Tony smiled.

"I still think that you're not telling us the truth." Steve muttered.

"You would be right of cause, but just because I'm not telling you everything doesn't mean that I'm a threat." Tony shrugged leaning back and closing his eyes again trying to think of a way back to his right time.

He must have dozed off again because when he awoke his head ache had almost gone with the occasional twinge of pain. Opening his eyes he saw that he was not in the apartment any more, it looked like he was in a hospital room hell it smelled like a hospital. _Damn them they tricked me._ Frowning he moved to stand up and found that they had bound his ribs and his broken arm was now in a cast, his arc reactor was still in its casing so that was one thing that he didn't have to. _How long have I been asleep for and where the hell is everyone?_ Looking around the room he noted that all the beds in here were empty except for his. Finding the only window in the room he looked out and saw that he was in a type of army base. Going to the door he tried the handle to find that it was locked.

Tony was getting a really bad feeling about this so he searched the room looking for anything that he could use for defending himself. With his search of the room complete the only useful thing that Tony found was a broom all he had to do now was break the head of and use the rest as a staff. Tony heard footprints coming towards him from behind the door so he repositioned himself next to the door with the broom handle at the ready. As the door was unlocked someone stepped in as Tony sprang into action swinging the broom handle towards the person's stomach. The broom handle connected hard causing the person to collapse in on it holding their hands on it to try and stop the pain. Getting ready for the next swing he was stopped by Howard grabbing the broom and shouted. "STOP!"

"You do realize that you just hit the colonel!" Steve gaped.

_ Fuck._

* * *

**AN: Hello to all first I have to say the Dawn service was amazing. I want to post this chapter in commemoration for the ANZAC's, the old and the new, thank you for everything you have sacrificed for us. The second thing is that I will not be able to post a new chapter in for the next two weeks as I shall be going on a camping holiday. The third thing is that all I can say about Iron Man 3 is WOW! No spoilers till it is out in America I promise, anyway I shall see you in a couple of weeks don't forget to review the good or the bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time warp.**

**Chapter 5**

**Summary: **if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story.**

**AN: All the italic's in this chapter are Tony's.**

**A warning to everyone that there will be swearing in this chapter. Tony and his potty mouth. :P**

**I wanted to thank everyone who pressed favourite, followed and just plain read this story so far.**

* * *

_Previously. _

_Tony heard the sounds of marching feet coming towards him from behind the door so he repositioned himself next to the door with the broom handle at the ready. As the door was unlocked someone stepped in as Tony sprang into action swinging the broom handle towards the person's stomach. The broom handle connected hard causing the person to collapse in on it holding their hands on it to try and stop the pain. Getting ready for the next swing he was stopped by Howard grabbing the broom and shouted. "STOP!"_

_"You do realize that you just hit the colonel!" Steve gaped._

_Fuck._

* * *

"I said NO hospitals, but this is even worse. You brought me to a military base!" Tony ranted.

"Your head was bleeding again and you need to get the rest of your injuries treated to." Howard said.

"You hit the Colonel!" Steve said dazed.

"Yes, yes I hit the colonel, my bad but you guys took me to a hospital even after I said NO HOSTPITALS!" Tony shouted waving his hand around like a lunatic. _Never trust anybody, except Pepper and Rodey. God I should have stuck to that. _

"I can assure you sir that we mean you no harm." The colonel said when he recovered from being winded by Tony's attack.

Unsure what to say about that Tony decided to keep his mouth shut, thinking that it was the better option as not to become even more in trouble then he was. With the colonel standing upright tony noted that he had a certain look about him, you know the no nonsense all business look, Tony had seen it a lot back when he still made and sold weapons. It was the same look as all the military men hell even Rodey had that look when he was with Tony and Tony was going to do something completely stupid and dangerous. Not that Tony paid any attention to it.

"Yeah sorry about that, blame it on the concussion." Tony said pointing to the broom handle, to the colonel's stomach and then to his head.

"Well young man, I would thank these two here for patching you up. Whatever Stark made you do was probably very dangerous so next time you should be wary to what you sign up to test for him as he has a record of inventions blowing up on people." The colonel said dismissively. _Hold on did he just say…._

"Test?" Tony asked confused.

"You're not wrong about having a concussion." The Colonel chuckled.

"Yes the test for a new missile propulsion system that unfortunately you managed to get hurt in." Howard said eyeing Tony as if to say shut up. _Wait he's covering for me?_

"Oh, that _test._" Tony said playing along.

"I'm doing this as a favour to Mr Stark here, so next time you need to be more careful." The colonel said turning and leaving.

Steve shut the door and locked it but they all stayed silent but once the colonel's footsteps couldn't be heard any longer Tony turned to them and asked.

"Thanks for that but why did you cover for me? It would have been easier for you to turn me in to the colonel earlier."

"I probably would have been but that would have been wrong to take advantage of you when you were out of it." Howard shrugged.

"You did though." Tony grumbled pointing at the cast on his arm.

"Yes I suppose that we did." Howard said thoughtfully.

"How long was I out for?" Tony asked.

"About a day or so." Steve replied.

"WHAT! A DAY! Damn I thought it was only for a few hours." Tony said.

"It did you a world of good, now you can stand up and hit a Colonel with a broom handle in stomach." Steve said with a smile.

"Thanks for the medical assistance but when can I get out of here? I really need to get home." Tony asked ignoring Steve's jab at him.

"As long as you rest, don't strain yourself and have someone watch over you for the next couple of days then you can leave now." Steve said.

"Where are my clothes?" Tony frowned when there were no sign of the clothes in the room.

"I'll go get you your pants and a shirt as well. We changed your shirt out with one of mine because frankly yours would scare everyone and just cause trouble." Steve said.

Five minutes later Tony was fully dressed and ready to get out of there; the only problem was where to go. He didn't have any money that was current that he could use to either rent an apartment of a hotel room. It was kind of sorted for him by the other two whom while Tony was getting his injuries seen to had planned for them all to stay at Howard's house as there was enough room for all three. They both had their own reason's to watch over Tony, Howard wanted to study the amour as what little he saw of it fascinated him and Steve wanted to keep a close eye on Tony just in case he really was a threat. Not that either of them told Tony this as he would have ditched them the first opportunity that he had.

Luckily there was no drama leaving the military base, the three of them piled in to Howard's car and drove to Steve's place to pick up the armour and Tony's t shirt plus an overnight bag for Steve. Making sure that all the pieces of armour were packed in the spare gym bag took a lot longer than twenty minutes at the very least to get every screw and bolt. Then they were back in the car again headed for the Stark family mansion, the very one that Tony grew up in. As soon as Tony saw which way they were headed he groaned to himself. _It could have been anywhere but here but noooooo. Fucking fate._

The only reason that Tony accepted their offer was to use his father's lab to find a way home plus that would mean a free place to stay while he was at it. Tony wasn't stupid he knew that Howard would want to study his armour and arc reactor and hell Steve was not as subtle as he thinks, Tony knew that the man didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. But now that he thought of it the man would probably be able to throw him quite a far distance. Shaking that thought out of his head and went back to the problem at hand, how he was supposed to get home to Pepper.

He didn't have long before he was disturbed by his father announcing that they were almost at his house. _Maybe my father could get me access to the Tesseract so I could get some more readings and solve the problem I have._ As the car came to a stop Tony and Steve both looked out at the three story brick mansion but they had completely different feeling seeing it. Steve had one of awe and wonder. Tony had the opposite feeling looking at the house that he grew up in, most of them involving his father in a foul mood due to excessive alcohol consumption. The mansion had to be newly made as everything had that sparkling clean look to it.

As they entered the front door they were met with a skinny man in a suit standing at the ready, Tony mentally scolded himself for not being prepared to see Jarvis his old butler again. This Jarvis was so young that it shocked Tony to see him like this. He was used to seeing him when he was about 50 or so years until he was killed with his parents in that car crash. In a way he lost three parents that day, he father and mother weren't there for him so Jarvis was, he was the one that did everything for him when he needed it. After the car crash it was just him and Stane, who betrayed him in the end as well.

The young British butler welcomed them to the home while collecting the jackets from Howard and Steve and placing them in a side coat room. The rest of the day goes by in a burr as Howard shows the two around the mansion, the tour ended in his father's lab. Looking around at all the projects that his father was working on he could see several of them that he knew would fail and others that would change the world. Of cause he would never tell his father which would not that the man would believe that he was his son from the future trapped here in the past.

The next morning came and went as they had breakfast, Tony and Howard retreated down to the lab to work on different things. Steve was there watching Tony like a hawk waiting for him to make one dangerous move so he could take him down. Tony tried to ignore the constant eyes on him as he tried to fix the electronics in his helmet so hopefully he could get JARVIS back on line to help him with the problem. He could also feel Howard's eyes on him as he worked; he really needed to fix this entire mess before something could go wrong with this situation.

Tony had almost rewired his helmet when the inevitable happened. There was a knock on the door, which opened to reveal Jarvis showing the colonel from earlier into the room and leaving; Tony quickly hid his helmet back into the gym bag just in time. Hopefully this time the introductions wouldn't be as violent as the last time. Still holding a spanner in his hand Tony stayed where he was as the colonel greeted his father and Steve. Thinking that the three would like to speak privately Tony moved to leave but unfortunately his elbow knocked the box of tools of the bench with a loud noise. As the attention was now drawn to him he awkwardly waved the spanner in their direction apologising about the mess, saying that he would clean it up when there conversation was done and moved to leave. The colonel had other ideas.

"Hold up there son, Howard here say's that you are one hell of a scientist. We might be able to use your expertise." The Colonel said. _Yeah kind of figures that my father would tell him that, hell if only he knew that I was his son what would he say then. What else has he told him?_

"Err sure, what's wrong?" Tony asked curiously.

"We have information that Hydra is planning to attack New York in the next couple of days, we know where and when but we don't know how." The Colonel said solemnly.

* * *

**AN: So sorry about not updating sooner but everything is going to hell around me. You how just when you think that nothing else in your life could go wrong and then something worse happens well that is what has been going on in my life. My nana broke her hip and landed herself in Fremantle hospital which 15 years ago my other nana did the same. Nana A developed complications and died on mother's day. It seemed like it was going to happen again but Nana W seems to be getting better. She had surgery today which happens to be my brother's birthday so maybe the worse is behind us and the future is looking brighter. My updates might be a bit on the fritz but I will try to update on time. Bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time warp.**

**Chapter 6**

**Summary: **If the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story.**

**AN: All the italic's in this chapter are Tony's.**

**A warning to everyone that there will be swearing in this chapter. Tony and his potty mouth. :P**

**If I write JARVIS I am referring to the AI, if I write Jarvis it is the human one. I hope that I didn't confuse anyone though out the fic if I did then write to me and I shall explain myself.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who pressed favourite, followed and just plain read this story so far.**

* * *

_Previously. _

_"__Hold up there son, Howard here say's that you are one hell of a scientist. We might be able to use your expertise." The Colonel said. Yeah kind of figures that my father would tell him that, hell if only he knew that I was his son what would he say then. What else has he told him?_

_"__Err sure, what's wrong?" Tony asked curiously._

_"__We have information that Hydra is planning to attack New York in the next couple of days, we know where and when but we don't know how." The Colonel said solemnly._

* * *

"Really?" Tony asked frowning. _Of all the files that I have gone over there pertaining to Steve and Hydra there was no mentions of an attack on New York succeeding around this time in history. Was it classified? Did Fury give me everything pertaining to his team mates or did he leave certain information out of the files. _

"Yes sirie, they plan to attack in two days' time. It is unsure whether it is a bomb or something more sinister, the informant died before they could tell us the rest." The colonel said in his southern drawl.

"Where do they plan to attack?" Steve asked a deep frown forming at hearing the name of Hydra.

"They plan to attack Times Square around 5pm when everyone is headed home from work or out for the evening session at the theatres." The colonel informed them.

"So how can we help you?" Howard asked.

"Just be ready in the next couple of days if I call you guys that's all for now." The colonel replied before turning to Steve.

"I also wanted to deliver this to you Captain, it a letter from Miss Carter." The Colonel continued smiling at the look on the captain's face as he handed over the envelope.

The captain excused himself from the room intent on going to his room to read the letter in private. Tony had guessed that the super solider had had a romantic situation going on before he was frozen but it wasn't listed in the file from SHEILD. Though if the look that the Captain had on his face after hearing that he had a letter from this woman was anything to go by the man was very much in love with her. Maybe when Tony made it back to the right time he would see if he could find her for Steve in the future as a favour. Maybe he could look up this Colonel as well once he knew the man's name of cause.

"So Colonel may I inquirer your name so I don't just keep calling you The Colonel in my head?"

"Oh how rude of me, Colonel Chester Phillips at your service sir." Colonel Phillips answered holding his hand out to Tony intent on shaking the man's hand. Tony accepted the outstretched hand and shook it with a firm grip.

"Yeah again sorry about the hitting you in the stomach before, I still blame the concussion. " Tony said.

"I see." The colonel said raising an eyebrow.

The Colonel left quickly after that saying good bye to them both, Steve still hadn't returned from reading the letter from this Carter woman, he would do a little snooping later in the day just to satisfy his curiosity. Since the colonel had left Tony had cleaned up the spilled tool box and went back to fiddling with his helmet, he was so close to fixing it. Hopefully JARVIS's hard drive was still intact but just off line, so theoretically if he fixed the problem then his AI should start working when he switched the helmet on. Getting the last wire back in place he noticed that Both Steve and Howard were watching him very closely. Tony considered leaving and going to his room to test the helmet but he did want to wait that long._ This was going to work, please let this work. Come on JARVIS don't let me down._

Dropping his tool on to the bench he picked the iron man helmet up in both his hands turning it around checking for any sign of wires or such out of its place. Happy with the way that everything looked Tony put the helmet on and engaged the HUD. It worked perfectly every one of the systems was working probably and now came the real test. Booting up JARVIS. Making sure that the external speakers were off so that Steve and Howard couldn't hear what he was about to say, Tony cleared his throat and said. "JARVIS you there buddy?"

"Indeed I am sir." The British sounding AI piped up.

"How's your system looking? Scan for any problems." Tony asked.

"Scanning now." JARVIS said.

It didn't take long before the AI was back. "No problems detected with my operating system. But I have detected a couple of anomalies Sir."

"And what would they be?" Tony asked.

"It seems that there must be glitch somewhere as I am unable to connect to the Stark Tower server or any of your other servers though out the world."

"Yeah that may be a bit of a problem J." Tony sighed.

"Why is that Sir?" JARVIS asked.

"Lets' just say that they don't exist yet." Tony cringed.

"So I assume that we are in the past then sir." JARVIS sighed.

"You assume correctly." Tony replied.

"That explains why there is a young Howard Stark standing in front of you."

"Oh you spotted that did you? Good for you." Tony chuckled.

"I must say sir you are the only person that would be in this situation." The AI mused.

"You cheeky little sod you." Tony laughed loudly.

"I'm only what you made me sir." JARVIS retorted.

"Yeah I suppose it's all my fault." Tony conceded.

A knocking sound broke up their conversation before they could get any further in to solving the entire situation. Flipping up the face plate he came face to face with a curious Howard and a frowning Steve. _Doesn't that man have any other type of expression that he could use or was that it? _Tony waited impatiently for them to speak, he really wanted to get back to trying to work on a way home, now that he had JARVIS back up and running his chances of going home increased. Howard cleared his throat which brought Tony's attention back to him.

"Are you all right?" Howard asked.

"Yes why?" Tony asked frowning.

"It's just that you have been standing there not doing anything for the last five minutes. Steve and I thought that there was something wrong with you." Howard explained.

"I was just testing the systems for any flaws in the technology." Tony shrugged.

"Give us a little warning next time. It looked very disturbing you standing there with your head in that thing bobbing around." Steve said. _Screw you, how dare you say that._

"My head doesn't bob around." Tony said in outrage.

"It kind of does." Howard cringed. _WHAT! Damn the old men ganging up on me._

"Just because it's not connected with the rest of my suit doesn't mean that it you can make fun of it." Tony argued.

"Have you actually seen it on someone else?" Steve asked.

Not sure what to say about that Tony instead went and retreated to his room to fiddle around with JARVIS in peace leaving the other two in Howard's lab. To be fare Tony wasn't all that upset it was only an excuse to go to his room so that he wouldn't be bothered or worse if he did anything that he didn't want Steve or his father to see. Shutting the bedroom door he made sure it was locked as he went over to the side table pulling out all his belongings from the future, including his phone tablet that he made for himself. It was still working after being in his pants pocket when he fell though the wormhole and crash landed on the ground. _Maybe I should market this as a Stark phone. Screw you I-junk, __I so would do better than their phone_. Hell the battery life would definitely last a lot longer than the competition. 

Taking into consideration about what he had on hand to try and figure out a way out of this timeline, he was sure that this was going to be tricky, but not impossible. The one bit of luck that he had was that JARVIS still worked the even better bit of luck was that all the data that he had collected about the energy from the Tesseract which powered the staff that Loki was captured with in Germany before all the aliens attacked New York. His phone also had all the data from the SHIELD computers that he hacked on the helicarrier.

Tony spent the next few hours going over the data on the phone with JARVIS and getting absolutely nowhere on how to replicated the accident that sent him here in the first place. Sighing Tony took off his helmet, put down his phone on the side table and left the room in search of dinner, leaving JARVIS to go over the data again in case they missed something the first time that they looked. Tony found Howard still in his lab tinkering with what looked like a car with no wheels on, Steve was nowhere to be seen. _Oh well more for us._ An hour later after a delicious dinner made by Jarvis they retired to the lab to work on their own different projects, Steve still hadn't resurfaced which apparently was normal for the man as he liked to go jogging around this time of night.

It was 4 hours later before anyone saw Steve again, Tony who was going over his suit and repairing and cleaning the armour just in case he had any use of it in the next couple of days was startled out of working on the left foot's repulser as Steve burst into the room looking furious about something that Tony had no clue about. What drew his attention was his own Stark phone that Steve was clutching in his hands. _What the fuck! The bastered searched my room! Oh you're going down spangle pants. _Dropping the spanner in anger he stood there with his arms crossed as he glared at the man who came straight up to him looking like he wanted to pick a fight with him. _Bring it on Capsicle. _

* * *

**AN: YAY! I love writing JARVIS, Steve on the other hand is difficult. I hope that the chapter was all right as I wrote it in the car, the LONG LONG LOONG car trip down to Denmark a few weeks ago. Don't forget to review as it makes me really happy to hear what you guys think. Till next time readers. ;p**

**Mushushy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Time warp.**

**Chapter 7**

**Summary: **if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story.**

**AN: All the italic's in this chapter are Steve's and Tony's.**

**A warning to everyone that there will be swearing in this chapter. Tony and his potty mouth. :P**

**If I write JARVIS I am referring to the AI, if I write Jarvis it is the human one. I hope that I didn't confuse anyone though out the fic if I did then write to me and I shall explain myself.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who pressed favourite, followed and just plain read this story so far.**

* * *

_Previously. _

_It was 4 hours later before anyone saw Steve again, Tony who was going over his suit and repairing and cleaning the armour just in case he had any use of it in the next couple of days was startled out of working on the left foot's repulser as Steve burst into the room looking furious about something that Tony had no clue about. What drew his attention was his own Stark phone that Steve was clutching in his hands. What the fuck! The bastered searched my room! Oh you're going down spangle pants. Dropping the spanner in anger he stood there with his arms crossed as he glared at the man who came straight up to him looking like he wanted to pick a fight with him. Bring it on Capsicle. _

* * *

The last couple of days for Steve were the most confusing that he had ever had. The strange man that fell out the sky calling himself Tony Edwards, who wore such strange looking armour really confused him. Although Tony said that he was not here to harm anyone and wasn't a threat to the country but Steve wasn't to sure. Tony just didn't seem to be telling the truth about a lot of things, for example where did he get that weird armour from in the first place it just did seem to be like any technology that Steve had ever seen. Then there was the fact that the man said he was an alien despite looking like a normal human, Steve was definitely sure that Tony was indeed a human.

That was why he went and fetched Howard, as he knew the moment that the scientist saw the armour he would want to find out the secret of how it works. That would have been the most sensible thing that he did in the last couple of years, it worked a treat as immediately Howard focussed on how it was put together. Of cause they had to do it while Tony was still out cold in the Army infirmary, he seemed like a guy that would protect his possessions with his life. That is why they would never tell him about going over the armour, they didn't have a chance to look at any of the other item's that Tony had on his position because once Howard found himself in the same room as the armour he didn't want to leave. Everything was apparently beyond the knowledge of the scientist which is why he wanted to stay and look over it.

Since Tony had woken up in the army infirmary Steve hadn't had the chance to go and get a good look at the rest of Tony's possessions, as he still wanted to keep an eye on the man just in case he turned on them when they arrived at Howard's mansion. Hopefully he would have some time to look through the rest of Tony's possessions, yes it was morally wrong but Steve had to make sure that he wasn't a threat to anyone. What he didn't realize was that the mansion was the biggest house that he had ever stepped foot in so he might of gotten lost if he hadn't just followed Howard down to the lab. The plus side was that it was the place that both Howard and Tony both spent the most of their time in. While watching the both of Howard and Tony work, Steve couldn't help but notice that they looked like each other.

Shaking his thought out of his head he continued to watch over the two as they worked even though he was bored out of his mind. Luckily his boredom was broken when Colonel Phillips stoped by, even better was that he had a letter Peggy, since he wanted some privacy he returned to his room and read the letter. The letter was just what he need at that time, even if it was just her telling him that she was missing him and she didn't know when she would be in the states again but she hoped it would be soon. Maybe he could write a letter in return for Peggy and if he caught up to the colonel maybe he could convince him to give it to her when he saw next.

Signing the letter to Peggy he looked around for and envelope eventually finding it he sealed the letter up and left his room heading back to the lab. Steve had only made it down the hallway where Tony's room was located, he couldn't resist as he opened the door._ I'll just have a quick peek. In and out before he comes back, Tony would never know. _Immediately a strange device drew his eye, it looked like a small piece of glass surrounded by a thing metal frame. He knew that he shouldn't touch it but he couldn't resist going over and picking it up as curiosity got the better of him.

Weighing it in his hand he realized that it wasn't very heavy and that it had figure prints all over the glass as if Tony had been touching it constantly, for what reason Steve had no idea. Figuring that since it hasn't harmed him this far, Steve ran his finger over the glass not expecting anything to happen but he did anyway just to check it out. What happened next he wasn't expecting, a voice sounded out of the device causing him to drop the device and jump ten feet into the air as the British voice sounded.

"You are not authorised to access this device." The voice said.

First he thought that the voice was that of Howard's butler but looking around the room he was completely alone, going out to the hallway he checked both ways for a sign that someone was just there but he came up empty. Going back into Tony's room he picked up the device again and noticed that the glass had lit up with some sort of light, on the glass was the words 'Stark Industries'. _Was this Howard's and Tony had stolen it when he wasn't looking? Maybe I should go and ask why he would have it. Maybe he really was a spy here to steal Howard Stark's secrets. He would figure out where that weird voice came from later, first he was going to solve the mystery that was Tony Edward._

Taking the device with him, Steve made his way back down to Howard's lab intent on solving this once and for all. Opening the door he saw that both the men were hard at work and the colonel had left, sighing Steve decided to go for a run and find the nearest post box to send his letter off to Peggy first and sort out what he knew about the mystery man named Tony. Right now he was too angry, if he did confront Tony about stealing from Howard he might do something that he would later regret.

A few hours later he was ready to face Tony without having the urge to punch him in the face, but he couldn't guaranty it if the man said something that didn't sit well with him. Taking the device out of his pocket he entered the lab determined to get the truth one and for all.

* * *

"Umm Steve, what's going on?" Howard inquired.

"Mr Edwards here has been lying to us this whole time. I bet his name isn't even real." Steve shouted.

"Oh and what made you think that captain spangle pants?" Tony asked with a completely blank face.

"I found this in your room." Steve said holding up his modern day Stark phone with the Stark industry logo pictured on the screen. _Typical, he figured out how to use a mobile phone here but I bet he wouldn't be able to in the least he only made it to the Stark Industries screen saver. Now to find out what he thinks is going on I bet he still thinks that I'm a spy or something equally stupid._ Tony snorted at that thought, unfortunately that didn't go over well with Steve who thought that the man was mocking him.

"You have been lying to us the entire time." Steve repeated himself letting his temper get the better of himself.

"No my name **_IS_** Tony Edward." Tony said staring the other man down.

"Then how do you explain this?" Steve asked holding the phone up.

"What is it?" Howard asked butting in and taking the phone from Steve's grip. _Fuck! Howard might be able to work it out. As long as he doesn't find the any part of the data about either the Tesseract or worse my profile. May be he could get JARVIS to lock down the screen before my father figures out exactly who I am. Maybe he would be so freaked out about having a coloured photo of someone in the phone that he would just give it back to me, Nah. Although how would that conversation go. "Hello I'm your future son yet I'm older then you are even though I'm not even born yet." Yeah that would definitely be a really horrible conversation that I have to avoid at any cost._

"I think it's some sort of spying device that he's using to give the Nazi's and Hydra information about us and your Stark Industries. Why else would it have that logo on it?" Steve reasoned. Tony inwardly snorted at that.

"Yeah you're wrong captains spangle pants, completely wrong." Tony said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then why don't you enlighten us then." Steve ground out.

"I don't think I will, I …."Tony said.

Tony didn't get any further when JARVIS made himself known by saying. "You are not authorised to access this device." _Great just another thing that they will want to know about._ JARVIS seemed to spook both Howard and Steve causing Tony to laugh at the look on their faces as they jumped ten feet into the air.

"Who the hell was that?" Howard asked baffled.

"I heard that voice earlier when I touched that thing." Steve said pointing at the Stark phone.

Tony watched as Howard ran his finger across the glass screen again and cringed as the AI spoke up again. "You are not authorised please cease any attempt to hack in to this phone."

"Phone?" Steve asked quietly.

"How is this a phone?" Howard asked out loud.

"This is a phone designed by Mr Stark for his personal use." JARVIS said once again spooking Howard and Steve. _Fuck he just said my name, what the fuck do I do now._

"I never made this!" Howard denied.

"You are not the only Stark alive at this particular time, sir." The AI politely informed him. _Fuck! Just shut the hell up JARVIS._

"Who the hell said that?" Steve asked looking around for the speaker.

"I did sir." JAVRIS said.

"And where are you?" Howard asked also looking around for the person.

"In the phone that you are holding sir." JARVIS said causing Howard to leaned in and look at it more carefully while Steve stayed his distance.

"That was you in Mr Edward's room!" Steve accused. _Say no, just say no JARVIS._

"Indeed sir." _Gaaaaaaaaaaaah why!_

"So you are Mr Edwards 'phone' are you not?" Steve asked glaring at Tony.

"No I am not a phone at all however I am just using Mr Stark's phone as there are no capable interfaces available at this time to contain my programing." The AI answered.

Tony watched as Steve turned to look at Howard bewildered and looking for answers, it looked like Howard didn't have them, internally Tony was grinning wildly but on the outside he had to make sure he kept his face as neutral as he could. He really needed to get that phone off of Howard before JARVIS said something that would make thing's worse not that this could get any worse of cause.

"But I did make you or this phone?" Howard asked thoughtfully.

"No sir." The AI replied.

"Is the person in the room?" Steve asked frowning. _Say no say no say no._

"Yes." JARVIS answered. _FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCKKKK!_

Steve turned to frown at Tony who was deciding that since they were getting close to the truth maybe he should just come out and say it before it got any further, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead he remained silent and waited for the others to come to the conclusion themselves. It didn't take long before Steve spoke up again.  
"You're not really Mr Edward are you?" He said looking at Tony.

"No I suppose it's not fully." Tony replied.

"Are you saying that your name is Stark?" Steve asked in a whisper.

"Better question are you related to me?" Howard asked. _Ah well here I go._

"Yes." Tony said shortly. _Be happy with that._

"How?"

"I suppose that you can say that I am your son from the future." Tony replied.

* * *

**AN:****Hello all! LOL the cats out the bag now.I hope that the chapter was alright, tell me what you think. Please review. I wanted to say was that Star Trek was AWESOME! If you haven't seen it I suggest that you do. Treky fan right here :D Till next week.**

**Mushushy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time warp.**

**Chapter 8**

**Summary: **if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story.**

**AN: All the italic's in this chapter are Tony's.**

**A warning to everyone that there will be swearing in this chapter. Tony and his potty mouth. :P**

**If I write JARVIS I am referring to the AI, if I write Jarvis it is the human one. I hope that I didn't confuse anyone though out the fic if I did then write to me and I shall explain myself.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who pressed favourite, followed and just plain read this story so far.**

******PM to:****Secret Identity Girl. I know it was nasty but I seem to do it alot. ;D**

******PM to:MysticFantasy. I'm a bit of a tease as I love my cliffhagers! ;P**

******PM to:Phoebe Sophia. Thank you so much, you made me smile with happiness that day**

* * *

_Previously. _

_"You're not really Mr Edward are you?" He said looking at Tony._

_"No I suppose it's not fully." Tony replied._

_"Are you saying that your name is Stark?" Steve asked in a whisper._

_"Better question are you related to me?" Howard asked. Ah well here I go._

_"Yes." Tony said shortly. Be happy with that._

_"How?"_

_"I suppose that you can say that I am your son from the future." Tony replied._

* * *

"Anthony Edward Stark is my full name. I'm the son of Howard Stark." Tony said.

"But you're older than him." Steve blurted out earning him a look from Tony.

"Let's not go there, considering that you're over 70 where I came from." Tony said glaring at him.

"Seventy?" Steve said looking horrified at the prospect of being that old.

"My son?" Howard squeaked. Oh this is going to take ages to explain. I really should have stuck to being an alien, it would have been better.

"Yes; I'm your son, we've been over this." Tony sighed.

"I don't even have a wife, how can I have a son? Are you a child out of wedlock?" Howard asked in a panic.

"No; you will have a wife but I'm not going to tell you who it is as it might affect the future and I could no longer exist. You will know when you met her, just trust me." Tony said. Good god this is awkward, I think I preferred him earlier, oh well it's too late now.

"Why didn't you just say this from the beginning?" Steve asked frowning. Why doesn't he ever stop frowning, it's like all he can ever do. Frown at this frown at that and frown at the world in general.

How was he supposed to explain about what happened in the future with all the trouble that he had been in. The fact he has trust issues and has trouble getting close or letting anyone else close to him when all they want is his money or his mind. He definitely won't tell them about what happened with Stane. He really didn't like to talk to anyone about that not even Pepper; he didn't like to think about it either. Luckily thanks to SHEILD Stane's death was taken care of without anyone thinking that he had anything to do with it, even though he knew better.

How would they believe him with all the crap that he had been though, Afghanistan, Stane, Whiplash, Hammer and of cause the aliens invading New York? Considering that it had information in it from the future Tony didn't want either his father or Steve to know about, there was little of his life story that he could ever go over in detail with them. Maybe he might tell Steve if he ever managed to get out of this time, but that was a big maybe. Then again it all came down to trust. Maybe he should start with the one thing that was dear to his heart. Pepper Pots.

That came down to another issue how to explain how the world had changed so that it was more acceptable to be in a relationship like the one between Pepper and himself. Hell he didn't know how he would define it. I did know one thing however, He was in love with her; and he didn't know how to live without her in his life. She was his rock, someone to bring him back down to earth and keep him grounded when he needed it. Without her he probably would have been dead years ago. Pepper and Rhodey had been though a lot with him and any normal person would have left long ago leaving him alone with his robots. That's how he knew that he could trust them; they would never betray him to anyone.

How would he be able to explain everything without the Howard from the future from knowing everything about him? That was another thing that bugged Tony, how did Steve not recognise him from the future or was this another time line where any changes that happen now will change the future either in a bad or good way. The only way to know for sure was to get back there quickly without doing anything damaging to the timeline. Maybe he could get Steve to help with that, seeing as he will be frozen and sent to his time in the next couple of years after the whole incident with the red skull. Did Steve know about Hydra and the red skull? Should Tony tell him what he is in for?

"So I suppose I have a few questions to answer?" Tony sighed deciding to get it over with.

"Your damn right you do." Steve growled.

"You wanted to know why I didn't tell you, right?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Steve ground out.

"It was to protect …"Tony started.

"The time line." Howard interrupted.

"The what?" Steve asked frowning.

"The timeline, it's complicated to explain to a person." Tony sighed.

"Try me." Steve asked.

"A time line is usually a graphical representation of a chronological sequence of events." Howard piped up. _Figures that my father would understand this, good he can explain this to Spangles. Judging by the look on Steve's face this is going to take forever for him to understand._

"Soooo." Steve said with a look of concentration on his face.

"Ok this is ridiculous, you explain it to him." Tony said throwing up his hands in frustration.

As his father explained it to Steve; Tony grabbed his phone away and started it fiddle with it realizing that he had a problem as the battery life would not last and would soon be flat. Probably even sooner now that JARVIS had started up again. Tony needed a way to connect the phone with the power in the house; it shouldn't be too hard to do considering that he was a genius. So as Howard was _still_ explaining how it would be bad if they knew too much about the future Tony began to make a phone charger with the limited technology from the era. It didn't take him long to finish, looking up he realized that he was alone in the room, Howard and Steve were where Tony had no idea but considering that it was night time he guessed that they went to sleep.

Checking the clock on the wall, Tony was surprised that it read 3:47am. Running his hands over his face he picked up the phone and charger and moved over to the power outlet. Plugging in the charger to both the phone and the power outlet he flicked the on switch hoping for the best. He was rewarded with the beep of the phone as it started to charge. Tony let out a celebratory yell as the power bar indicated that the phone was charging perfectly. Placing the phone down carefully next to the outlet Tony went back to the bench that he was working at and cleaned up the mess that he had made while we was working. Normally he would have left it for one of the robots in his workshop to do but considering that they were in the future and not here, he didn't want his father think that he was a messy type of person. _Why do I suddenly care what he thinks?_

Sighing Tony fished cleaning up and went back to his room leaving the phone to charge while he tried to get a few hours' sleep. No doubt that the others will hound him with questions in the morning that he really didn't want to answer. As he trudged up the stairs he looked around at his childhood home, although it was still dark he could still make out certain shapes of furniture that he was familiar with. Tony still couldn't take in the fact that the house had changed so little yet fell completely different. When he finally arrived at his room he entered and collapsed on the bed, instantly falling asleep.

Waking up with sun light beaming thought the windows was one of Tony's peeves; he would rather wake up in the dark which is why he was in a bad mood at breakfast. It didn't help that the other two didn't seem to stop staring at him like he had grown another head, so he told them that he was Howard's son from the future it didn't mean that they could stare all the time. They finished their meal in complete silence; Tony finished first and headed down to Howard's lab to check on the status of his phone. Hopefully the phone had charged fully as he needed it to work on some data, plus just talking to JARVIS helps him deal with his situation.

Picking up his phone he was glad to see that the recharge of the battery was successful, not that he doubted his genius ability to make things. Starting his phone back up he immediately got to work looking over all the information concerning the Tesseract. Tony was trying to figure out if he could make a sort of wormhole in time that lead him back to his own time but ran in to a problem of not have an anchor at the other end of the wormhole letting it jump from year to year, not in the location that he wanted. Of cause this all hinged on when they managed to get the Tesseract to perform the experiment in the first place. He knew that it would still be a few years that the Tesseract was picked up from the bottom of the ocean.

What he wouldn't do to have Bruce here, just to give a helping hand, he really enjoyed the few hours on the helicarrier that they worked together. True that he had learned a lot about him before the whole mess with Loki started, but to meet the man face to face that managed to elude the army for so long is a different thing all together. Maybe he could build something and leave it somewhere that Tony knew that would survive till his time, that way there would be an anchor point waiting for him when he activated the device. True he hadn't built it yet but time was realivent. Tony happy continued to work on the blueprints for the device as Steve and Howard entered the lab and walked towards him. _Oh here we go; it question time!_

* * *

**AN:****Hello to all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review as it makes me happy knowing what you think, the good or the bad. I shall see you guy's next week!**

**Mushushy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time warp.**

**Chapter 9**

**Summary: **if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story.**

**AN: All the italic's in this chapter are Tony's.**

**A warning to everyone that there will be swearing in this chapter. Tony and his potty mouth. :P**

**If I write JARVIS I am referring to the AI, if I write Jarvis it is the human one. I hope that I didn't confuse anyone though out the fic if I did then write to me and I shall explain myself.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who pressed favourite, followed and just plain read this story so far.**

* * *

_Previously. _

_Maybe he could build something and leave it somewhere that Tony knew that would survive till his time, that way there would be an anchor point waiting for him when he activated the device. True he hadn't built it yet but time was realivent. Tony happy continued to work on the blueprints for the device as Steve and Howard entered the lab and walked towards him. Oh here we go; It's question time!_

* * *

Sighing Tony continued to work as the other two stood watching him, it was like breakfast all over again. _Why the hell don't they start asking something already! I just hope that they will stop staring at me already. Maybe I should get JARVIS to talk to them, that would be a laugh._ The next five minutes annoyed Tony to his limit, normal he could ignore the attention as he was used to being in the spotlight but this was continuous. After reading the same line of code over and over again, Tony dropped his phone on the bench and looked at the other two in the hope that they would just ask whatever they wanted but 30 seconds ticked by. Then a minute, finally Tony had had enough.

"Whatever you have on your minds spit it out already, I hate being stared at constantly." Tony snapped at them.

"We have a lot on minds and would have asked you yesterday but you were too caught up in whatever it was that you were doing." Steve said calmly.

"Yeah sorry about that, I seem to block out the outside world when I'm busy making things." Tony said sheepishly running his hands though his hair.

"I've been thinking this whole situation over, I know you can't tell us much but can you at least you could tell us a little bit about yourself." Howard asked.

"I suppose that's alright, what did you want to know first?"

"So you said your name was Anthony Edward, I'm going to assume that your name is Anthony Edward Stark?" Howard asked.

"You would be assuming correctly, but I prefer Tony if you please." Tony nodded.

"Why do you keep calling me spangles or spangle pants?" Steve blurted out suddenly.

This had Tony in stitches which just pissed Steve off even more, unfortunately the more that Steve glared at him the more that Tony laughed his head off. He was wandering whether or not Steve would remember Tony calling him that in the last couple of days. Turned out that he had, maybe Steve was more observant then Tony thought when he first met him. How was Tony supposed to explain how Steve was alive and kicking in the future as an Avenger? Thinking back to a couple of days ago when Tony had a concussion, he thought that he saw Steve in what looked like the vintage Captain America suit right after he crashed into the ground. If that was true, then all Tony had to say was that Steve had keep the suit in the future and that was just Tony's nickname for the man.

"It's just a nickname that I call you." Tony shrugged.

"That I get but why did you call me Capsicle?" Steve frowned. _Oh fuck! Why does he remember these things?_

"Errr I call you that because you are so cool under pressure all the time." Tony said triumphantly. _Ha that worked._

"Getting back on track, obviously you work for Stark industries, so I take it that my company survives?" Howard asked.

"Yes, your company is doing well for itself." Tony nodded. _I won't ment the fact that you're dead or that the company don't make weapons any more cause I'm sure that wouldn't go over well. _

"I hope that you have a position in it, probably the head of the company?" Howard asked, gaining a nod from Tony.

"So what year are you from?" Steve asked curiously.

"2012"Tony replied wincing at the look on the other two's faces.

Tony was mentally freaking out as the silence of the room was deafening, he wished that they would ask another question already. Steve seemed to stand there looking stunned. _I suppose meeting someone that came from anther century whether they from the past or the future would be daunting to say the least. _Looking over to Howard Tony saw a very different reaction on his face; it changed between curious and scared. If Tony had to take a guess at what is going through his mind he would have to say that the scientist side of his mind was curious about what the future hold and what type of breakthrough the science community had made in that time.

The scared emotion was probably to do with the fact that his son had come 70 or so years in the future, considering that he was in his late 20s; he was coming to the conclusion that he was dead in the year 2012. Or very close to it. _As long as he doesn't ask me if he was still alive or worse how did he die? I don't think that I would be able to tell him that he died in a car crash._ Tony could understand why his father was acting like this; he experienced the same sort of thing when he thought that he was dying a couple of years ago. It was all about legacy, what you did that you left behind after you died. The silence continued on as each of them took the time to take in all the information fully.

"I take it that I'm dead then?" Howard asked seriously causing Steve to look sharply at him.

"Yes." Tony sighed.

"And me?" Steve inquired.

"Mmm, not so much." Tony said vaguely.

"What does that mean?" Steve demanded.

"It means that I can't tell you." Tony sighed.

"Why." Steve asked_. Good god I am so sick of that word._

"I just can't." Tony ground out.

"So do you have a lady friend of your own?" Howard asked with a cheeky smile spreading across his face_. Oh I am soooo not discussing my love live with my father. I'm going to be mentally traumatized by the time that I get out of here. When I get back I'm going to punch Steve in the jaw just for being so annoying especially if he says why one more time._

"Yeah I do; her name is Virginia Potts or as I call her Pepper Potts."

"So you're not married?" Steve frowned.

"No." Tony said shortly causing Steve to frown some more.

"You have to understand that the future is different. The women are different and don't always take to marriage well as some think that it represents ownership. That doesn't go down well." Tony sighed shaking his head.

Tony really wished that he was anywhere else but there as the look of confusion filtered across both Steve and Howards faces. He considered getting JARVIS to continue to answer and explain everything but that could result in something that he didn't want told coming from the AI. Maybe he could direct it back to a safer subject; as he didn't know how to explain the woman's movement of the 60 let alone what went on in that era or how women work now instead of staying at home looking after the children or house. Instead he decided to describe what Pepper was like; he paused when Howard asked how he met her.

"At work." he replied.

"She was your secretary wasn't she?" Howard asked with a knowing look on his face

"Yes" Tony confirmed.

"Tony!" Steve chided.

"What? The feelings were mutual." Tony shrugged.

"But she works for you." Steve said shocked.

"Actually she is the head of the company." Tony said.

"She's what?" Howard shouted. Tony cringed.

"You heard me; she runs the company. In fact since she has the stock price has gone up at least 10%." Tony said leaning back and crossing his arms.

"But she was your secretary." Howard argued.

"Yeah and she was the best person to take my place." Tony replied.

"Why?" Steve inquired. That's it he's so going to get punched when I get home. Maybe I can get the Hulk to do it for me.

"Why what?" Tony snapped.

"Why did you give it to your secretary?"

"I wasn't well. That's all I'm saying." Tony said shaking his head.

"It has something to do with that light in your chest doesn't it?" Howard asked.

"I think that it's enough questions for now." Tony said dismissively and turned back to the work table.

"But..." Steve started bit Howard striped him shaking his head at the super solider telling to let it go for now. Considering that it was the weekend Steve left to go for a run leaving Howard still in the lab with Tony. As Howard worked on his own devices Tony was fuming from where he was going over the data for the worm hole again just to be sure that there were no mistakes. He wasn't angry with the other two so much as the way that he reacted to the question. It was one the no question list at home as it brought up unwanted feelings about it. Yes it saved his life but he wished he didn't bleed it in the first place. It was his worst fear; without it he would die within the matter of ten minutes; ten painful minutes.

Tony had the other problem of it being of his father's designs in the future; he wondered if this was where Howard got the idea for it. Probably not as Steve had never seen him before; Tony was sure of that as he would have said something back on the helicarrier. Going over the calculations one more time he turned back to his father and watched him tinkering with something on the bench before he opened his mouth and asked where he could get the necessary materials so he could make something.

"Sure just write a list of everything that you need and I shall see what I can do for you." Howard replied.

"Sweet." Tony said.

They went back to their own little world as they worked on their own projects. Since he didn't have any of the material Tony went back to fixing the Iron Man suit as he had a funny feeling that he might need it tomorrow. If there is an attack on Times Square tomorrow then he should try to help any way he can, saying that it would make it safer if he has his suit on at the time. With all his scanning technology in the suit he would be able to see trouble before any normal person. Things like heat signatures that are well over what a normal human would register at. Tony really hoped that the chuitari attack hadn't knocked out any censers; the suit itself was a proto type and had proven very handy in the chuitari incident. Tony hoped it could help with tomorrow.

* * *

**AN:Hello to all! The good news is that I have almost finished writing this! The even better news is that the horrible noise from the school next door is GONE! 6 BLOODY MONTHS OF NOISE STARTING AT 5:50AM TO 7PM GRHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Now that I am partly sane again, I can write slightly quicker. Please dont forget to review as it makes me very happy to know what you think. Till next time.**

**Mushushy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Time warp.**

**Chapter 10**

**Summary: **if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story.**

**AN: All the italic's in this chapter are Tony's.**

**A warning to everyone that there may be swearing in this chapter. Tony and his potty mouth. :P**

**If I write JARVIS I am referring to the AI, if I write Jarvis it is the human one. I hope that I didn't confuse anyone though out the fic if I did then write to me and I shall explain myself.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who pressed favourite, followed and just plain read this story so far.**

* * *

_Previously. _

_If there is an attack on Times Square tomorrow then he should try to help any way he can, saying that it would make it safer if he has his suit on at the time. With all his scanning technology in the suit he would be able to see trouble before any normal person. Things like heat signatures that are well over what a normal human would register at. Tony really hoped that the chuitari attack hadn't knocked out any censers; the suit itself was a proto type and had proven very handy in the chuitari incident. Tony hoped it could help with tomorrow._

* * *

The night had been long for Tony as he ran around fixing the ironman suit so that it would be in full operating parameters. Yes it was harder considering that the technology he had to work with was Stone Age in comparison to what he was used to. At least he had JARVIS to help with the calculation and help run the scans to see where the problems are that Tony needed to fix himself.

It really didn't help that he still had to put up with both Steve and his father watch every move he made, it was really starting to erk him something shocking. Yes he was Howard's son from the future but you think that they would have gotten over it by now, hell Tony had hardly blinked when Fury had told him that they had found and thawed out Captain America. That was just part of his life to expect the unexpected.

As the sun went down Tony was still trying to get all the alien blood and gunk out of the gaps in his suit. The horrible substance was slightly acidic causing more damages to wirers and also the titanium gold alloy. The suit really needed to either be scraped completely or worked on for a week or two due to the damage done by the chuitari. The worked continued till after midnight leaving Tony alone in the lab as both Steve and Howard retired to bed.

Finally it was starting to get hard for Tony to concentrate on what he was working on so he put down his tools with a sigh. He looked over to the clock and realized that it past 3 am in the morning way past when he wanted to go to bed. Normally he would be happy having little sleep but he was still healing from his injuries he had sustained earlier in the week. He stood up, stretched and turned the lights off as he left the lab heading for his bed.

Surprisingly he fell asleep easily and didn't wake up during the night due to nightmares. It had started after escaping from that cave in Afghanistan and increased since his dealings with both Stane and Vanko. The only thing that seemed to help lately was having Pepper by his side at night; she seemed to bring him out of it and calm him down afterwards. So when he went a whole 5 hours without having a single nightmare he considered it a great step forward to getting over it on the other hand maybe he was still tired from the injures that he had sustained.

Waking up Tony got dressed and headed down to the kitchen; he knew that he was probably the last one up but he did go to sleep last so he was surprised when Howard was nowhere to be seen as he sat down at the kitchen table. Steve was there like usually with his sketch book out in front of him, it looked like he was drawing something so Tony didn't bother to greet him as he looked too into what he was drawing to notice Tony anyway. Eager to eat something so he could finish working on the suit Tony quickly ate a few slices of toast and gulped down some coffee, grimacing at the taste. He wished that he had his coffee, the one flown in from Italy that he seemed to function on. Filling up the cup again he passed Steve who was still drawing, Tony snuck a peek and he was surprised to see it was a picture of his Iron Man suit.

Tony was too stunned about how well the drawing looked like it that he missed Howard walking up behind him. Feeling the presence of someone behind him Tony spun around with his hands up as he was intent on defending himself from any harm; he lowered them when he realized it was just his father standing there. Feeling the heat rise in his face he nodded his head in greeting and took off to the lab intent on burying himself in the work as he tried to forget the embarrassment. He really hated it when people sneak up on him; even Rodey never sneaks up on him now for fear of Tony going ape shit on him.

It happened before right after he had returned from Afghanistan; Rodey had entered Tony workshop. Tony had not seen or heard him walking up behind him while he was fiddling with one of the hand repulsers. It didn't end well the only good thing was that no one had to be admitted to hospital but it was a close thing as the repulser had been fired straight at Rodey's face. But being trained to expect anything Rodey had managed to duck in time as the blast flew over his head and straight into DUMMY. The poor robot had to be fixed only after Tony had been calmed down as he had been awake for almost 6 days straight.

Escaping down to lab for piece didn't last long as he was sure that the other two would be down to watch him again. He really hoped that he didn't have to put up with Steve and his disappointed scowl that always seemed to pop up. Shaking his head he asked JARVIS to set an alarm to warn him when it approached 3 pm that way he had enough time to get to Time square and scan the environment looking for the threat that the Cornel had told them about. With the alarm set Tony set to work on what he was trying to finish fixing the suit last night and add one or two improvements that he would possibly need.

The time went fast as he continued to work on his suit, he knew that Howard had joined him in the lab; at least he hadn't mentioned his earlier outburst. Hopefully his father never would, nor hopefully would Steve if he had actually noticed at all. If Steve mentioned it then Tony would simply try and dismiss it like he usually did. Tony was just fixing the last wires in place as his phone sounded out its alarm signalling that it was 3pm and that Tony needed to head over to Times Square, he didn't know whether or not the other two were going to go with him but he needed a ride so now doubt Howard would go with him.

The only problem with this Iron Man suit was that it didn't fold up into a nice suitcase size, meaning that Tony would either have to wear it there or put it on at Time Square. Either way he was going to draw attention to it, he just hoped that he didn't get mistaken for the bad guy's. Yes his suit could take a few bullets but still it could be damaged by enough fire power. Hopefully he would never find out here. Making sure that he had done everything that he set out to fix and add he turned to his father and asked for a lift.

"So you're thinking of going there in that?" Howard asked pointing at his Iron Man suit.

"Yeah I am as it is more than just a piece of armour." Tony replied.

"I still can't get over the fact that something like that is not only made in the future but it is my son that made it." Howard said walking over and running his hand down the metal leg.

"So where's the captain?" Tony asked trying to divert the topic away from his suit.

"Last time I saw him he was of for his run but I think he said something about meeting us at Time's square. Though why he's going I don't know, the Colonel hasn't taken a shine to him." Howard sighed.

"What the great Captain America is not universally loved?" Tony snorted.

"Is that so hard to believe? Before he was shot up with the super solider serum he was a skinny kid from Brooklyn that had so many medical problems he couldn't get enlisted. Steve was not the one that the colonel would have chosen but he was over ruled. Unfortunately the secret to the serum was lost to us, so Steve is one of a kind, for that the Colonel is a little bit bitter as he wanted a whole army of super soldiers." Howard explained.

Tony took a moment to let that information sink in as made sure that everything was connected on his suit. Pocketing his phone he moved over to the head of the suit, looking over to his father he motioned to him to pick up the feet of the suit. Complying with the request Howard and Tony lifted the suit heading towards the front of the house. It was a struggle to put the suit in the back of Howard's car as the suit was all locked at the joints so that it wouldn't fall apart as it was moved. As the two of them got in to the car and cover it with a sheet to stop anyone seeing it, they set off to Times Square at a slow pace. _God what I wouldn't do to have my Audi here!_

As the streets streamed by Tony's window he couldn't help but think that the city still looked the same in the future except for the larger glass skyscrapers that have been constructed since this time. Tony had the opportunity to see where the STARK TOWER was going to be built, from the looks of it the neighbourhood consisted of a combination of houses and stores. He wondered if he destroyed people's lives when he bought that land to build on, when he got back he was going to find out if he did or not. They didn't have far to travel as Times Square was close enough to see, so Tony pulled out his phone to upload JARVIS into it as he had a feeling that the AI would be able to help him with the situation.

With JARVIS loaded Tony was completely compared for anything that they may face at Time Square. Howard pulled the car up in an ally of the side so no one would see the suit just yet; checking the time Tony saw that they had an hour till the treat was supposably ment to start. Considering that there was still no word from the Colonel, Tony had to assume that they still had no idea of what that threat may contain. Tony got out of the car and headed to the end of the ally to look around trying to spot Steve, but there was no sign of the super solider yet.

* * *

**AN: ****Hello to all you reader's out there! Only 3 more months till I go on my trip to Rome! Completely looking forward to traveling on a ship again but by then this fic should be finished and posted by then. Please review and I shall see you next time.**

**Mushushy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time warp.**

**Chapter 11**

**Summary: **if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story.**

**AN: All the italic's in this chapter are Tony's.**

**A warning to everyone that there may be swearing in this chapter. Tony and his potty mouth. :P**

**If I write JARVIS I am referring to the AI, if I write Jarvis it is the human one. I hope that I didn't confuse anyone though out the fic if I did then write to me and I shall explain myself.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who pressed favourite, followed and just plain read this story so far.**

* * *

_Previously. _

_With JARVIS loaded Tony was completely compared for anything that they may face at Time Square. Howard pulled the car up in an ally of the side so no one would see the suit just yet; checking the time Tony saw that they had an hour till the treat was supposably ment to start. Considering that there was still no word from the Colonel, Tony had to assume that they still had no idea of what that threat may contain. Tony got out of the car and headed to the end of the ally to look around trying to spot Steve, but there was no sign of the super solider yet._

* * *

Tony didn't know if he should wait for Steve or if he and Howard should head out into Time Square, having a last look before he headed back to the car Tony saw that there seemed to be quite a few army personal around the Square. If Tony didn't know better he would say that most of the people there seemed to be very muscular underneath their clothes. Snorting he shook his head at the pathetic attempt to hide the military personal Tony headed back to the car and his suit. Arriving back at the car he was shocked to see Steve standing there in his Captain America uniform talking to Howard.

"The Colonel still has no idea on what to expect only that it will happen at 5pm in Times Square. Even if he did he wouldn't tell me." Steve was saying.

"Don't take what he said to heart kid the colonel is just like that." Howard said clapping his hand on Steve's shoulder in the effort to comfort him.

"Speaking about the Colonel, he should know that his 'undercover' personnel aren't very well hidden. They would have had better luck if they were wearing bright pink Spandex outfits with neon flashing lights saying that they were undercover." Tony snorted behind them.

Steve and Howard jumped and turned to face him, Howard was smiling but Steve was frowning once again.

"What's Spandex?" Steve asked confused causing Tony to burst out laughing while the other two looked at him like he was mad.

"Oh cap you crack me up. You didn't worry about the fact that the army seemed to be flooding the area with easily spotted people. No you end up wondering what Spandex is. Sometimes I forget that I'm in the past, spandex hasn't been invented yet. But don't worry you will have the opportunity to wear it later in your life." Tony laughed.

"So what is spandex?" Howard asked intrigued.

"It's like a stretchable material that they invent in the late 50's. But that's not the point, the point is that Hydra is going to see all the security that's undercover and they might call it off if they think that it is too risky or worse they move to another target, one that we don't know about. That way we would have no chance at all of stoping it." Tony explained.

"Well what can we do about it? The Colonel won't listen to you if he won't even listen to me." Steve sighed.

"He might listen to me." Howard shrugged and headed off to find the colonel leaving Steve and Tony alone in the ally.

The two of them waited in the ally for Howard to appear, when he didn't Tony started to fiddle with his phone, making sure that the suit was ready at the drop of a hat. After double checking it he went back to watching out for his father's return, he was starting to get bored as Steve wasn't much of a talker stayed silent. Pulling his phone back out he checked the time, noting that it was now 4.30 he was starting to think that his father wasn't coming back anytime soon. He would give him another 15 minutes till he suited up and started his search. He would need all the senses from the suit to find anything. You never underestimate the enemy in its ability to blend into the environment around you. Tony had learned the hard way.

Sighing Tony decided that they had waited long enough; he was going to activate the suits senses in the helmet and scan the area for anything out of the ordinary. All he needed was the helmet and one of the hand gauntlets from his suit, that way he wouldn't stick out too much. He really didn't want for this to make the news as it might affect the future somehow. At the moment that would be Tony's worse nightmare, to get back and discover that the world he knew had changed and it would be his fault. With Steve watching on he slipped the hand pieces on followed by the helmet and looked out the opening of the ally. Activating the HUD and Jarvis he finally spotted his father standing next to the Colonel who was dressed in civilian clothes.

Tony snorted thinking how the colonel should stick to his army uniform as the clothes that the man was wearing just looked ridiculous on him, Tony would bet that the other man had a wife that picked the most hideous looking clothes for him. He really needed to find out more about the Colonel when he got back to make sure that Tony wasn't mentioned at all. He knew how some military men write down everything that has happened to them, he was lucky that Rodey didn't have that problem, although his friend had to deal with every one of Tony's quirks.

As JARVIS used the senses to scan for anything out of the ordinary, Tony was using the HUD to focus on the people walking around the square. There didn't look like there was any sort of people that were acting out of the ordinary meaning that Hydra either hadn't come or were still to arrive. Either way Tony was starting to wonder if there really was a threat in the first place, maybe the spy had it wrong and nothing was going to happen.

"Nothing reported from the scan's sir." JARVIS piped up.

"Nothing at all?" Tony questioned the AI.

"No sir. Everything seems to be normal for this time, no report of any Tesseract energy." JARVIS replied causing Tony to sigh.

"Ok scan again just to be sure, I just want to make sure that there is no danger out there." Tony said.

"Yes sir, scanning commencing." The AI announced.

It was several minutes before the AI again told Tony that there was nothing to report. Tony took of the helmet in frustration. Turning to Steve who was standing next to him keeping an eye out for anything himself, he told him the scans that he was running had come up with nothing in term of any threat. Checking the time again it showed that it was 5 minutes till 5pm, if anything was going to happen then it would happen in the next couple of minutes. Swearing Tony headed back to the car intent on putting on the rest of the suit just in case he needed it.

It didn't take long before the suit was assembled on him and locked in place. All he had to do was put his helmet back on and the suit would be ready, he held off for a moment as he wanted to talk to Steve before he did knowing that it would probably freak the other guy out. Heading back over to the super soldier who was still looking out for the any Hydra agents that maybe in the area, Tony came to a stop next to Steve.

"Seen anything with those super eyes of yours?" He asked.

"No, there's nothing there, do you think that it's all a hoax?" Steve frowned.

"No; maybe there just stuck in traffic."

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Steve said angrily turning and taking his eyes off of the square to face Tony.

"Relax cap, it's just who I am, you might understand in the future." Tony sighed and put the Iron Man helmet back on.

As the minutes ticked by Tony continued to scan the crowd for anything that maybe considered a threat, he was starting to think that maybe the information was wrong and the attack was going to take place somewhere else. 10 minutes past five and Tony was considering that he was right and there was no attack, taking the time to scan everything one more time just in case, Tony was half way through when one of his senses indicated a powerful energy signature that matches the Tesseract's one. Tony located the energy signature coming from a small blue coloured van that was driving up the street in their direction.

The problem was that Tony wasn't sure what to expect, it could be a group of Hydra agents or it could be one or two with some sort of weapon. Whether it was a bomb or just those weird Hydra gun's that he had seen in the old SHEILD files the Fury had let him read though, Tony was going to collect all the energy and try to make the weapons useless. That was if he managed to get to them first before the Army. Alerting Steve to the van he told him that there was a strong possibility that there was Hydra agents in it, with what seemed to be a weapon's signature and that Steve should go tell the Colonel about it. After a second or two of indecision Steve headed off to find the Colonel leaving Tony alone to watch the van.

With a stroke of luck the blue van turned into the ally that Tony was in causing him to duck back into a doorway to stop himself from being seen in his suit. That would be the last thing that he needed, for Hydra to try and make a suit of their own. As he watch the van came to a stop a few metres form his position, two men exited the van heading to the back doors. Deciding that he had waited long enough Tony made his move; sprinting towards the men he held up his hands and fired off two repulser blasts. He hit with accuracy flinging the men into the ally wall and knocking them out. _The colonel's men can deal with them. _

With the Hydra's agents out of the way Tony opened the door to the van revealing what looked like a large bomb taking up most of the van's back space. What really caught his eye was the bright blue cylindrical container placed in the middle of the bomb. Tony knew exactly what it was; it was a way to return home.

* * *

**AN: H****ello everyone. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my friend Meiwaty who passed away this week from cancer. She was the sweetest soul that I had ever met and I will miss her dearly. Mei you will forever be in our hearts and minds, may you rest in peace. Readers, I might not update next week, so I shall see you when I see you.**

**Mushushy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Summary: **if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story.**

**AN: All the italic's in this chapter are Tony's.**

**A warning to everyone that there may be swearing in this chapter. Tony and his potty mouth. :P**

**If I write JARVIS I am referring to the AI, if I write Jarvis it is the human one. I hope that I didn't confuse anyone though out the fic if I did then write to me and I shall explain myself.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who pressed favourite, followed and just plain read this story so far.**

* * *

_Previously. _

_Deciding that he had waited long enough Tony made his move; sprinting towards the men he held up his hands and fired off two repulser blasts. He hit with accuracy flinging the men into the ally wall and knocking them out. The colonel's men can deal with them. With the Hydra's agents out of the way Tony opened the door to the van revealing what looked like a large bomb taking up most of the van's back space. What really caught his eye was the bright blue cylindrical container placed in the middle of the bomb. Tony knew exactly what it was; it was a way to return home._

* * *

Taking a step closer Tony used his scanner to see where he could disarm the bomb. Starting to scan he was interrupted by a hail of gunfire directed at him, startled Tony stumbled backwards throwing up his hands to shield his face forgetting that he was wearing the Iron Man suit. Cursing Tony traced the gunfire to a third Hydra agent with a machine gun in his hands. Tony watched as the man started to reload the gun, seeing that there was an opening Tony went for it. Using his repulsers he fired hitting the gun out of the Hydra agent hands leaving the man standing there looking stunned. Knowing that he couldn't just leave the man standing there or worse for the man to run off and inform Hydra on the failure of this mission Tony opted for knocking the man's head into the wall and knocking him unconscious.

Satisfied that the man would not be getting up in the next ten minutes Tony turned back to the waiting bomb. Walking around the van door he was shocked to see that it had been activated while he had been dealing with the Hydra agent. Looking he saw that there was 5 minutes left on the timer before it went off, lucky for New York City Tony was a genius who would be able to figure it out. Starting the scan from before again he was almost finished when again the sound of gunshots alerted him to someone shooting at him from behind. Not wanting the bomb to be hit he rushed to the side of the ally and away from the bomb before he spotted one of the agents that he had knocked out earlier. _So much for the Colonel's men dealing with them. _

Sighing Tony knew that he was waiting time dealing with the henchmen but he couldn't risk them activating it so that it sets it off then instead of in 4 minutes. Deciding that the best way to deal with them was to rush straight at the man knowing that it would be like being hit by a raging bull. With the agent dealt with Tony turned back to the bomb, striding to the van he completed the scan without any more interruptions causing Tony to cheer out as he finally managed to finish the damn scan. With the scan complete Tony knew which wires were safe to cut without it blowing up in his face and taking a sizable section of the city with it.

Cutting the last wire Tony breathed out a sigh of relief as the timer turned off and the bomb deactivated. He realized that he only had had another 30 seconds left if he hadn't deactivated the bomb. _Damn I'm getting slow at this. _Getting down to business before Steve finally returned with the Colonel and his men, Tony activated the device that he had fitted to the suit. He smiled at his genius as it transferred the Tesseract's power to the storage container he connected to the suit yesterday. It was designed to contain the power till he was able to use it to power the wormhole that he would use to get back to his time period.

He watched as the indicator on the HUD showed that it was almost complete, smiling he realized that he may actually make it out of this alive and in one piece. Aside from the injuries from the fall through the first wormhole which still twinged with pain every so often but he was able to ignore most of it by focusing on his work. The beeping brought his attention back to the HUD which now read that it had successfully transferred all Tesseract energy to the storage device. Taking one last look at the bomb in the van before he turned intent on getting away before the military showed up, he had taken far too long in disarming it that they were sure to be there soon.

Unfortunately it seemed that he had used up all his luck on the bomb because as he turned around he was confronted by a group of men aiming their guns at him. _This is just what I don't need at the moment._ Tony didn't want to hurt them as he was technically on their side so that only left one other option available. Silently communicating with JARVIS, Tony asked him to stand by on the flight capability as he was sure that it was going to be the only way out as he saw that he was completely surrounded. Just when he was about to activate the flight controls the Colonel how was still pointing a gun at him started to talk to him.

"You there in the metal suit surrender you are completely surrounded. There is no place to go." Colonel Phillips demanded. Tony couldn't help but snort at the Colonel's definition of his suit but stayed silent as he watched his father and Steve appear by the Colonel's side. From the looks on their faces they were worried about the situation; Tony knew that they couldn't interfere without looking suspicious at all. Not getting an answer Colonel Phillips tried again.

"Whoever you are you can see that you're not going anywhere son so why don't you just stand down and show us your face."

"Yeah, no can do sorry; so why don't you just let me go on my merry way." Tony said in his mechanical voice in the hope to freak them out. It must have worked because they all took a step backwards.

"What are you?" Phillips asked. _Fuck what could I say! That I'm from the future where I am a superhero battling aliens. Yeah the truth is nuts. Oh I know!_

"I'M AN ALIEN FROM ANOTHER PLANET!" Tony boomed._ It kind of worked once why not again._

"Men get ready to fire on my mark." Phillips threatened, all the men turned the safety latches off.

"NOW I MUST LEAVE AS I AM NEEDED ELSE WHERE. GOODBYE EARTHLINGS." Tony shouted and activated the flight control sending him shooting upwards into the sky while the Colonel's men tried to shot him down, not that they could, he was way to fast for them.

Soon enough he was out of reach of the bullets, he let out a whoop of joy as he was happy that his work on the suit had successfully been completed letting him scream across the sky like he was doing right now. It was one of his favourite things to do when he was not on a missions or board meetings. It was a way to relax after a hard day's work, not that he would ever tell anyone about it except maybe Pepper and Rodey, although Rodey probably felt the same way about his suit. Slowing down he angled himself so that he could land at the back of Howard's mansion which would be easier to get down to the basement lab. Plus he really didn't want the neighbours to ring the police about a metal man landing on the lawn of Howard's Starks's lawn.

Tony had put that performance on for the Colonel so that hopefully he would not end up on the front page. His very one Roswell event, the conspiracy nuts would go bonkers over this. Not that it mattered as the whole world now knew about the existence of aliens after the Manhattan incident was broadcast on live TV all over the world. Maybe SHIELD would have a file on this incident and share it with the Avengers so that they knew he was still alive and kicking in the past. One thing that he had wondered since he had told Steve his name and who he was; was why the other man didn't tell him that this was going to happen in the first place. Tony could have taken precautions so that either this would never happen or that at least Pepper knew that he was still alive. But that's the beauty of a paradox.

Making his way into the lab he knew that the other two wouldn't be back until they cleaned up the mess down town leaving Tony some alone time before they came back. Taking the suit off didn't take long; detaching the energy container he walked over to the lab table and set it down. Taking a look at it he stood there watching the bright blue energy swirl in and endless loop. Shaking his head he realized that it was kind of mesmerizing and could hold your attention if you're not too careful. Using his phone he was able to calculate the amount of energy contained and found he was right in assuming that he had enough to open a wormhole back to the present. Now all he had to do was make sure that his device would be able to handle the amount of power that it would be channelled through it.

Going over the plans on the phone Tony double checked the plans for the device, once Howard was able to procure what he wanted he would be able to start the building process. Noting that there was a few things that he was able to start work on as a few of the parts that he needed were already there in the lab. Taking a quick break Tony freshened up and grabbed some coffee before getting started while he was waiting for Howard and Steve to return home. While he was working he had the opportunity to think about how he was going to return at the proper time and not further into the future or this whole mess would start again, probably somewhere where he was known to be dead. That would defiantly be a problem for him.

It seemed like hours before his father and Steve returned home to find him welding parts of the device he was working on together. Turning off the welding gear he turned to face them knowing that they had to know the plan that he had managed to come up with to send him home. It didn't take long to explain it leaving them in silence once he was done. It was going to be a long week for them all.

* * *

**AN: ****Hello everyone, the last couple of weeks have been difficult, first there was Mei's funeral which was done very nicely and now she is at peace. But last Monday it was one of those days. So my father, brother and I went up into the hills to collect some fire wood. That was where we came across The Cursed Tree of DOOM! The first two hours were spent trying to get the chainsaw working even though it was working perfectly at home. Truth is we should have just left then and there. But no we were determined to cut down the tree. When we finally managed to get the chainsaw working again my dad set about cutting the tree down while my brother and I stood at a safe distance. The Tree managed to start to fall the right way but it tangled itself in with a few surrounding trees so my day lobed a huge chunk of it off and again it started to fall. But again no luck as it tangled even more. So again my father lobed another huge piece of but instead of falling the correct way it turned and started to fall towards my dad who was trying to run for it. Fortunately the tree got stuck on more trees just in the other direction. Unfortunately being a dried out dead tree it decided to drop some of its branches, right on my father's head. The thing about earmuffs is that they don't just protect your ears from noise they apparently protect them from being ripped off by rouge branches. So my father got away lightly with a large bump on his head and a scrap on his shoulder but he was determined to get that tree which was now leaning the wrong way. Getting a thick strong rope he tied it to the back of the Ute and the other end to the tree and pulled it with the car. Once it was down fully we thought that it was going to be easy sailing from then on. It was in till we left the gravel and returned to the asphalt road. Then the Nissan Nevara had a nervous breakdown. It didn't want to return to 2 wheel drive and was stuck on the 4 wheel low. After countless times of turning the car back and forth between the two it finally managed to land on the correct one and my brother drove us home. The trip from hell was over. Sorry for the really long AN but I needed to vent. So until next Wednesday goodbye for now.**

** Mushushy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Summary: **if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story.**

**If I write JARVIS I am referring to the AI, if I write Jarvis it is the human one. I hope that I didn't confuse anyone though out the fic if I did then write to me and I shall explain myself.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who pressed favourite, followed and just plain read this story so far.**

* * *

_Previously._

_The Avengers on the ground waited in the hopes that Tony would appear, 10 seconds of waiting their hope failed, and 5 seconds after that the Captain gave the order to close the portal. The portal shrunk and closed as quickly as it opened with no sign of Tony or the Iron man suit, the Avengers stared at the sky hopeful that he would appear but after a few minutes they knew he was not coming back. _

* * *

_Present Time Year 2012._

Pepper couldn't believe what was showing on the Stark's jet television, aliens in New York fighting the Avengers, which Tony is a member of. She was watching the news cameras switch between shots of the Avengers and every time it showed the Iron Man suit blasting away Pepper's heart skipped a beat. Pepper was worried that he was going to do something reckless and end up hurting himself badly leaving her to pick up the pieces. He had done that to her during the Hammer Drone incident at the Stark Expo a couple of years ago, it still angered her to know that he had been dying and he didn't tell her.

Suddenly the news crew zoomed in on a missile that was heading towards the city, what shocked her more was that she could see Tony gaining on it as he followed it. Next thing she knew he had grabbed hold of it as it headed straight towards Stark Tower, she gasped as Tony managed to turn it upwards towards the hole the aliens were spilling out of. _Just let it go Tony, please just let it go. _That thought kept running though her head as she watched him get closer and closer to the hole. And just like that it was over, Tony and the missile entered the wormhole, it was followed by an explotion as the wormhole closed in on itself. All Pepper could think was that he was gone and was never coming back. She sat there stunned, she couldn't even move as she felt like her whole world shattered around her. _Tony was dead._

Snapping her head up, Pepper realized that her colleagues on the plane with her were watching her with a mixed look of worry and pity. Turning to her side table she grabbed her phone that was sitting there, intending on trying to contact Rodey to see if he had any information on what was happening. Unlocking her phone he couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that she had a missed call from Tony. Pepper didn't realized that the phone had slipped through her fingers and fell on the floor as she headed to the front of the plane intent on telling the pilot to turn the plane around and head back to New York. For some reason she had a feeling that she had to return to the Tower and Pepper wasn't one to ignore a feeling.

* * *

It took nearly 5 hours for Pepper to make it back to the Tower. She had to doge all the mess made by the battle and the clean-up that followed. Pepper had watched the battle on the TV but to see the devastation up close and in person it was something else altogether. Entering the tower Pepper noticed the lack of JARVIS greeting her like the AI normally did which worried her even more. Taking the lift up to the pent house all Pepper could do now was wait as the lift gradually climbed higher. It was all too much for her, she slide down the wall curling up with her arms wrapped around her knees.

A soft ding sounded as the lift finally reached its destination; she barely heard it as she sat there alone and in shock as she saw the damage done to the room. She didn't know how long she sat there but she was brought out of it by a person's voice.

"Didn't the lift ding a minute a go?" A males voice asked someone as it came closer unable to see her in the corner that she was sitting in.

Pepper considered answering but after everything that had happened, to come back to her home to find it like this, she didn't know what to say so she just sat there waiting for anything to happen. A few seconds later an unfamiliar man was standing there with a bow in one hand and an empty quiver in the other. Considering that he was splattered with alien blood Pepper assumed that he was one of the Avengers, possibly one of the spy's.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Pepper." She choked out still not moving from her spot.

"Yeah and I'm salt, are you a reporter? Cause if you are no comment is your answer and that way is the way out." He said pointing at the ground floor button.

"Clint wait!" Natasha voice could be heard, it wasn't long before she appeared from around a corner.

Natasha immediately pushed past Clint ignoring his shout of her name and came and sat down next to Pepper wrapping her arms around he curled up woman. Pepper suddenly turned and buried her head on Natasha's shoulder, letting out all the tears that had been threatening to come lose the last five hours. Sensing that this was something private, Clint left them along while Pepper sobbed her heart out. The two of them sat there till Pepper sobs ran dry leaving her just sitting there in the comfort of Natasha's arms. Eventually Natasha helped her up and guided her into the lounge room past the destroyed one and to the other one where the rest of the team were all sitting around looking on the verge of sleep. There were questions in their eyes but one look at Natasha's glare stoped them before they asked.

Somehow Pepper awoke to the morning light streaming through the glass windows; she didn't even know when she fell asleep. The events of yesterday came flooding back to her, she let out a sob realizing that Tony was dead and wasn't ever coming back from this. Getting up she headed to the bedroom that they shared wanting to be somewhere that he had been. Pepper managed to dodge anyone preferring to be alone in her grief; she almost made it to the room when she overheard someone talking in the kitchen.

"So that was Tony's girlfriend?" an unknown voice asked.

"He didn't seem to be a one woman person." The guy from last night said. _I think that his name is Clint._

"He was until he returned from Afghanistan that he finally realized that he truly loved Pepper, and only Pepper." Natasha sighed. This made Pepper let out a sob alerting the others to her presence. Natasha was immediately by her side guiding her over to the others. Seeing them all standing there watching her with pity in their eyes, it was something that she couldn't stand so she snapped.

"Where were you guys? Why couldn't you save him?" She shouted.

"Pepper…I." Natasha sighed unable to continue.

"He trusted you! All of you and now he's dead!" She ranted at them.

"Miss Potts I'm sorry for your…"The first man started but she cut him off.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY LOSS! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" She screamed and stormed off heading to the bedroom. She didn't care what they thought all she wanted was to be alone in her grief so she locked the door behind her baring anyone from entering. She vaguely heard people knocking on the door but she ignored them as she held Tony's pillow tightly and sobbed her heart out.

* * *

Pepper knew that she couldn't stay in there forever as she was now the head of the company, she had expectations of her. Although the media speculated that she and Tony were in a relationship they never had proof as the two of them decided to keep it on the down low to avoid any problems with the company. So to the public it seemed that Tony was still a womanizer and herself just a CEO of his company. So the fact that it was two days after the battle and no one had heard a peek from the CEO of Stark Industries was going to cause a stir in the media.

It had been a whole day since she emerged from the bedroom; she wondered whether or not the Avengers were still in the tower. As soon as she opened the door her nose was hit with the scent of food, she hadn't eaten in over a day, not that she had any stomach for it over the last couple of days. Entering the kitchen she found all of the avengers still there eating a meal that they had cooked, the conversation stoped completely as they noticed her standing there. There was a clatter of cutlery as everyone stood up, Natasha approached her first with the others slowly following as they went sure whether or not they would be welcome in the Tower.

Pepper had been thinking mostly about Tony the last couple of days but then she had also been thinking about inviting the Avenger's to live in the Tower. She knew that Tony had been thinking about it for some time as he had discussed it with her a while ago when they were building the skyscraper. The only problem was that now when she looked at them all she could think of was why Tony, why not one of these people instead. She knew that it was wrong to think that but she couldn't help herself. Squaring her shoulders she plucked up the courage and asked hoping that they would all decline instantly but that was not the case. The first one to speak up was the one that surprised her the most.

"I would be very grateful to be able to stay here Miss Potts." Steve said quietly leaving everyone staring at him. Apparently they also thought that he would decline the offer. After that Natasha readily agreed, which in turn made Clint agree. Thor said that if he wasn't visiting Lady Jane or on Asgard then he would be honoured to stay in the House of Tony Stark. She didn't have the heart to tell him that Tony no longer owned the house, it was now Pepper's as stated in his will. The only one unsure whether or not he was going to stay was Bruce Banner. In the end he was going to stay for a week due to Steve he decided that he needs a break from all the running that the scientist did. With that settled Pepper went off to deal with the huge amount of paperwork that would have been piling up from Stark Industries. She would have to mourn in private later.

* * *

The day had been a hectic one to say the least, the press had hounded her for a comment on Tony's death, and it was wearing her down. Between the calls, she had managed to deal with the board members of the company. So she was glad to get back to the Stark Tower which had been inspected to make sure that it wouldn't collapse after the battle, it had taken some damage but nothing that was integral to the building's structural support. Entering the building she was surprise to hear JARVIS greet her in his British tone. She had wondered why he had been absent for the last couple of days. She had missed the AI and had been wondering whether or not Tony had built in some kind of dead switch that activated when he had died.

"JARVIS are you back on line?" She questioned the ceiling.

"Indeed I am Miss Potts." JARVIS said.

"How?" Pepper asked.

"There was a problem with my personality software, part of it went missing, so I shut down to fix it, I hope that there was no inconvenience." JARVIS explained as Pepper entered the lift and pushed the pent house button.

"When did that happen?"

"When Sir went through the wormhole." He replied.

It didn't take long for the lift to reach the right level where Pepper disembarked and immediately ran head long into Steve. He was wearing his civilian clothes and carrying a large box in his hands. The flap of the box was up allowing Pepper to take a quick peek inside. It looked like he had brought his belongings to the Tower as it contained some clothes and knickknacks like his sketchbook. However that was not what caught her attention it was the mobile phone sitting on top. It wasn't just any mobile, it was Tony's one of a kind one that he took everywhere. It was the one that he had tried to ring her on right before he went through the wormhole. _What the hell is he doing with Tony's phone!_

* * *

**AN:****Hello everyone. Sorry for not updating last week but my computer crashed, leaving me without a computer to post with. But hey it was only one week; happily I will say that due to missing out last week, this week I shall post two chapters up one today and one tomorrow. So till then enjoy and don't forget to review, it really does make my day better!**

**Mushushy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

** Summary: ** if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story.**

**If I write JARVIS I am referring to the AI, if I write Jarvis it is the human one. I hope that I didn't confuse anyone though out the fic if I did then write to me and I shall explain myself.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who pressed favourite, followed and just plain read this story so far.**

**The italics in the chapter are Pepper's.**

* * *

_Previously._

_It didn't take long for the lift to reach the right level where Pepper disembarked and immediately ran head long into Steve. He was wearing his civilian clothes and carrying a large box in his hands. The flap of the box was up allowing Pepper to take a quick peek inside. It looked like he had brought his belongings to the Tower as it contained some clothes and knickknacks like his sketchbook. However that was not what caught her attention it was the mobile phone sitting on top. It wasn't just any mobile, it was Tony's one of a kind one that he took everywhere. It was the one that he had tried to ring her on right before he went through the wormhole. What the hell is he doing with Tony's phone!_

* * *

_Present Time Year 2012._

Pepper couldn't believe what she was seeing, there was no way that it could have been Tony'' phone. But it looked exactly like it; she hoped that Steve had a really good reason why he had it in his possession. It was only a second that had passed when she had thought all off this so Steve was waiting for her to say something. She must have looked funny to Steve standing there, the fact that her facial expression kept changing from surprise shock and horror to a very angry and determined Pepper Potts.

The thing that really was getting to Pepper was how Steve was standing there all innocent looking to the entire world while Pepper was standing there on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Reaching her hand out suddenly, she quickly picked up Tony's phone with her trembling fingers, looking down at the phone now in her hands brought tears to her eyes. knowing that Steve had yet to move a muscle to either take back the phone or explain why in was in his position when the last time she knew it had been with Tony when he flew up into the portal.

Looking up at his face Pepper swore that he paled at the sight of the phone in her hand. Taking a step back Pepper intended to go straight to Natasha who wouldn't be afraid to give her the answers that the super soldier in front of here would not told her. She didn't give him a chance as she twirled on her feet heading straight towards the room that she knew that Natasha used in the last few days. she managed a few steps when Steve grabbed her upper arm bringing her to a stop. Pepper looked down at the offending hand and growled. "Get your hand off my arm."

"Pepper wait! You don't understand there's ..."

"JARVIS!"

"Mr Rogers please remove your hand from Miss Potts or I will have to use security protocol alpha in which will render any persons trying to harm Miss Potts unconscious with the use of Tasers that are positioned though out the tower. You have ten seconds to remove your hand from Miss Potts." The AI said calmly.

Horrified that the AI would actually follow through with the treat Steve took a couple of steps back after releasing Pepper's arm. The second that Steve released her arm Pepper took off in search for Natasha once again determined to get some answers. She knew that Steve was following her trying to talk to her but she wouldn't listen, as far as she was concerned he was trying to hide something from her and Natasha would be the person to extract what it was. She came across the rest of the Avengers in the kitchen all except Thor who was heading towards New Mexico to find Jane; the one person that she needed to see was sitting there reassembling her guns. Ignoring the rest of them as they greeted her, she headed straight to Natasha still clutching Tony's phone in her hands.

* * *

The assassin knew there was something wrong immediately, she stood up and headed towards Pepper.

"Pepper what's wrong?" Natasha asked concerned.

"This." Pepper said simply showing the phone in her hands. Not getting the reason why Pepper was acting this way Natasha looked behind her to Steve for any answers. The super soldier didn't stay anything and stood there stock still with a panicked look on his face. Narrowing her eye's she wondered the hell was going one here.

"It's your phone? The one that Tony made for you." She said taking the piece of glass to see what the whole fuss was about.

"It's not mine, its Tony's." Pepper said quietly.

"So he left it the Tower before the fight." Natasha reasoned.

"NO." Pepper said forcefully. "He couldn't have as he tried to call me before he flew into the alien's portal."

Subconsciously Natasha knew that Pepper was just trying to deal with Tony's death in her own way, but when Pepper had said no Steve seemed to get paler by the second. There was defiantly something going on here and Natasha wanted to know what. What Pepper said next shocked her not that she showed any sign.

"Steve had this in his belongings. How did Steve have this here, when it was with Tony when he flew through the portal?" Pepper asked.

"I …." Steve started.

"Yes?" Natasha asked in a deadly tone. She stepped around Pepper to glare at the Avenger who was looking like it would be a better idea to leg it out of the tower just to get away from the assassins cold glare that seemed to bore into him. Not that he could have gotten away from her that easily. _He may be fast but I'm faster._ She thought.

"I'm sure that Steve has a reasonable explanation for this." Clint said as he came to stand by her side.

"Yes I'm sure that he does. He better explain himself right now." She said still glaring at the super solider. Steve was defiantly hiding something as he stood there squirming beneath her glare. She could tell that Clint had noticed it too as the Archer stiffened beside her.

"Look guy's it's not what it looks like. Yes the phone is Tony's but I …"

"SO you admit that it's Tony's!" Pepper gasped. "When did you get it? Why do you have it?"

"Pepper." Dr Banner said softly, trying to sooth her so that they could get to the bottom of this.

"No I want to know WHY did he try to hide this from us?" Pepper asked.

"I never tried to hide this from you; I was going to tell you when the time was right." Steve sighed.

"What do you mean when the time is right?" Natasha asked her fury growing stronger by the second.

"There's something that you guy's need to know, it's about Tony." Steve said.

* * *

It had been a quiet start to the day for Clint, it was bothering him. It was just too quiet in the world without Tony Stark around to make things more interesting. Clint had never noticed this before but now that the Billionaire was gone it was really noticeable. He had only met the guy very briefly on the Helicarrier, but he could tell he was kind of like Clint in most ways. Mostly the trouble maker pulling pranks on people. Now that the billionaire was gone there was no knowing what the two of them could get up to. That said the minute that Pepper burst into the kitchen looking both pissed off and one the verge of bursting into tears, Clint thought that something must have happened while the CEO was at work but a second later Steve came in after not looking like his calm self. Instantly Clint knew there was something fishy going on.

Seeing that Natasha came to the same conclusion and seemed to be glaring at Steve, maybe she knew more than him about what's going on. When Pepper showed them the piece of glass that apparently was Tony's advanced cell phone, and apparently was supposed to have gone through the portal with Tony but was found with Steve's belongings, yeah there was something going on. The fact that Steve then admitted that he had the phone, and then said that he wasn't going to tell them until the time was right but that just seemed to aggravate Pepper and Natasha both even more. Steve had better tell them soon or else the two red heads were going to tear the super solider a new one.

"There's something that you guy's need to know, it's about Tony." Steve said.

"Like what?" Dr Banner asked curiously.

"Yes this is Tony's phone, the one that went through the portal with him but he gave this to me to keep it safe. Although he forgot to tell me that I would be frozen for a better part of a century." Steve mused.

"Sounds like Tony." Natasha muttered.

"So you saw Tony before you were frozen, so back in the 1940's?" Dr Banner asked.

"Yes, he fell from the sky in his metal suit of his, I thought that he was an alien to begin with." Steve chuckled obviously remembering when he first met Tony.

"If he met you back in the 40's that means he's still dead." Pepper sobbed out loud.

"No, he's not." Steve said quietly.

"So he's over a hundred years old then." Clint piped up.

"No, not if Dr Banner can help."

"Me? How can I help?" Bruce asked confused at how he could help.

"Tony said something about creating his own wormhole back to the present." Steve explained.

Steve launched into a number of different numerical strings of equations that apparently made sense to Dr Banner but gave everyone else a headache. Clint zoned out the minute into the conversation, he could tell that Natasha felt the same way as the math went straight over their heads but if there was a chance that they could get Tony back to the present then they should try it. Of cause the second Steve mentioned the Tesseract Clint flinched, it was bad enough that he has been brain washed by Loki with the Tesseract energy but to have to see it again he didn't know if he was strong enough. In the end it seemed that Tony had thought everything through, it seemed that there wasn't much for them to do but collect the device from storage that Tony had made to apparently fix the wormhole's exit point to that point in time. Clint began to feel like there was a chance that they might be able to get Tony back for everyone's sake.

* * *

**AN:So here's the next chapter! So much fun writing this one, I could almost imagine JARVIS taseing Steve and politely apologizing for it. There's not many chapter's left, hope that you continue to like them. Drop me a review of what you think. Till next time.**

**Mushushy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

** Summary: ** if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story.**

**If I write JARVIS I am referring to the AI, if I write Jarvis it is the human one. I hope that I didn't confuse anyone though out the fic if I did then write to me and I shall explain myself.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who pressed favourite, followed and just plain read this story so far.**

**The italics in the chapter are Pepper's.**

**The chapter is dedicated to my dear Madness2121 who turned their PM off. Thank you for your review.**

* * *

_Previously._

_Steve launched into a number of different numerical strings of equations that apparently made sense to Dr Banner but gave everyone else a headache. Clint zoned out the minute into the conversation, he could tell that Natasha felt the same way as the math went straight over their heads but if there was a chance that they could get Tony back to the present then they should try it. Of cause the second Steve mentioned the Tesseract Clint flinched, it was bad enough that he has been brain washed by Loki with the Tesseract energy but to have to see it again he didn't know if he was strong enough. In the end it seemed that Tony had thought everything through, it seemed that there wasn't much for them to do but collect the device from storage that Tony had made to apparently fix the wormhole's exit point to that point in time. Clint began to feel like there was a chance that they might be able to get Tony back for everyone's sake._

* * *

_Present Time Year 2012._

To say that Bruce was starting to enjoy himself was an understatement, since the Battle for Manhattan it seemed like nothing would ever brighten the world up. All those people dead including one very acentric billionaire, Bruce wasn't the only one to be mourning his lost as his alter ego; the Hulk had taken a shine to Tony before he went through the worm hole. Even though the Hulk had never met the man, he was always rumbling in the back ground of Bruce's mind, especially when the green giant had a strong opinion on something. And Tony had caused a huge outcry from him when he flew through that worm hole. Hell Bruce felt it even though he was in his Hulk form, normally he didn't remember what happens but this time he remembered it all.

Bruce was ready for when Steve returned with what he had been explaining about the day before, apparently it was in a SHEILD storage facility in Tony's fathers name. That was a surprise for the team except Natasha who knew about the link between Howard Stark and SHEILD. Steve had access to the storage as apparently he and Howard used it before Steve was frozen and as Howard died it went to SHEILD. It was used to store all of Howard's experiments, the ones that worked and the ones that failed spectacularly. It seemed that it was all planed by Tony, Howard and Steve in the past; Bruce really hoped that they thought this all through. Bruce decided to go over the data that JARVIS had kept safe for all those years on Tony's phone.

Bruce was halfway through when Steve and Clint arrived back carrying a large wooden crate between the two. It looked like Steve wasn't even aware that the load was heavy but it looked like Clint was struggling even though he was strong himself. Rushing over Bruce took hold of one of Clint's corners to help them carry the crate over to the empty table in the lab. Setting the crate down Clint stumbled back as both Bruce and Steve started to unload the heavy device's pieces setting them next to the crate. Taking his first look at the pieces of the device he had to marvel at its ingenious design; not only decades ahead of any scientist's dream if it worked but to have been built with the resources in a war time. He had to hand it to Tony, only he could make something like this. Being a geneticist this kind of science was kind of beyond Bruce but since Tony had left a list of instructions it was easier to put the device together as planned.

As Bruce was putting the device together, Bruce notices that Steve was hovering behind him watching him very closely it started to get on Bruce's nerves as he could just see the super solider out the corner of his eye. Taking a deep breath to calm his anger he turned to say something to Steve when he was interrupted by the arrival of Natasha who was carrying the staff that Loki had used; the tip of the staff was still glowing the same blue as the Tesseract. By the look on her face he knew that she hadn't been cleared to take it from the SHEILD helicarrier where it was being held with the Tesseract. He wasn't going to asked what Fury had said to her when she asked because judging from the fact that she didn't bring the Tesseract she had been denied. Loki's staff was under less security so it made sense to steal that instead of the well-guarded cube. Not that it mattered; the staff had enough power in it for this to work.

It was another few hours until Bruce was happy enough to tempt to power the device, but Bruce needed a break before he tried. There was no point starting it up before he was ready. By the time that he was refreshed and full, everyone was waiting in the lab, including Pepper who apparently was phoned by Natasha telling her that they were ready to start the device that would bring Tony back home to them. Instructing the others to clear a space in front of device not knowing how far the wormhole would form in front of the device. Taking one final look at the rest of the group he saw the determination on their faces as he turned back to the device intent on switching it on. Flicking the switch he nodded to Steve who was holding the staff, immediately Steve aimed the staff at the power container and concentrated on getting the staff to transfer power. He remembered Tony telling him all that he had to do was concentrate and will the power to move. That was back on the Helicarrier right before the battle, Bruce had wondered then if Tony was right, this time however he hope he was.

Bruce had started to think that this wasn't going to work; he could hear Pepper start sobbing as the minutes ticked by. The one time that Tony's genius was needed was the one time that it was needed to save him. Out of nowhere a burst of blue energy shot out of the staff hitting the right spot lighting up the device, which getting the energy that it needed started up forming a perfect wormhole a meter in front of them. The wormhole was about three meters in diameter; it was a lot smaller than the ones that the Chuitari had used. It looked the same except instead of seeing the stars all they saw was blackness, a void. The group waited with baited breath, no one dared make a noise as they watched for any sign of movement from within the wormhole. It look like it wasn't going to work as the energy was starting to dissipate, that wasn't cause for alarm as they could keep trying as long as they had the staff. Just when they thought that they had to try again something was different with the wormhole, Bruce just could put his finger on it.

* * *

The Past.

The last couple of weeks had flown by for Tony, most of the time he was down in the lab trying to complete his wormhole device. Creating the design was the easy part, making it with what is available from that time was the hard part. Yes there was all the metal that he would need but, he didn't have any computer chips or processers handy. The only ones that would work were either in his phone or in his Iron man suit. The phone was out of the question as he needed JARVIS to be kept safe until the AI arrived back in the correct time. Sighing Tony turned to his Iron Man suit knowing that if he had any chance of returning to the future then he was going to have to dismantle the helmet where all of the vital chips were. Hell if this worked then he could always replace them when he returned home.

Tony knew that Steve was worried about him as he barely eats' and sleeps preferring to stay in the lab working on the wormhole device. This kind of thing was normal for Howard so he didn't question it but Steve kept telling him to just stop and get some rest and food. Of cause Tony just ignored him so he could continue working; he was so close to finishing that he didn't want to stop. He had worked with less sleep before so it really wasn't a problem for him as it was for Steve. Removing part of the electronics from the helmet proved easy, integrating them into the device was harder. After the last few weeks it seemed that the wormhole device was almost complete, he just had to take the energy collected from the bomb and connect it to the device, he would then be finished.

Before he turned it on he wanted to test it on something that wasn't his body, thinking it through he decided on parts of his Iron Man suit that way they would know that he was alive. But first he was going to have to talk to both Steve and his father about the future and how they couldn't tell anyone about this especially him. Tony didn't want to change the future; even though he could probably get out of this whole mess if Steve from the future tells him what going to happen, even then Tony probably would think the guy's nuts. Taking one last look at the device he set down his screwdriver and headed off to find his father and Steve. He found them up stairs in the kitchen, apparently it was breakfast, it seemed that he had worked through the night again.

* * *

**AN: Hello again readers, it's all coming together as the story is almost complete. Don't know if I shall do a sequel just yet but don't worry I have a few ideas for some more stories so keep a look out for them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so then review and I shall see you next week. Bye for now.**

**Mushushy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

** Summary: ** if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story.**

**If I write JARVIS I am referring to the AI, if I write Jarvis it is the human one. I hope that I didn't confuse anyone though out the fic if I did then write to me and I shall explain myself.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who pressed favourite, followed and just plain read this story so far.**

**Thankyou my dear Madness although I assumed that you ment parent's not pants but hey ;P **

* * *

_Previously._

_Before he turned it on he wanted to test it on something that wasn't his body, thinking it through he decided on parts of his Iron Man suit that way they would know that he was alive. But first he was going to have to talk to both Steve and his father about the future and how they couldn't tell anyone about this especially him. Tony didn't want to change the future; even though he could probably get out of this whole mess if Steve from the future tells him what going to happen, even then Tony probably would think the guy's nuts. Taking one last look at the device he set down his screwdriver and headed off to find his father and Steve. He found them up stairs in the kitchen, apparently it was breakfast, it seemed that he had worked through the night again._

* * *

**_Past._**

Tony trudged into the kitchen unsure about how to explain the fact that he was going home either today or tomorrow. Apparently the other two were surprised at seeing him out of the lab which probably made sense since Steve kept bothering him. Tony was pretty sure then the super solider was really a mother hen in disguise. Oh all the black mail material that he has found out; he really can't wait to get back and tell Pepper all about this. Hell maybe he will tell Bruce about everything his father, the bomb, hydra and of cause mother hen Steve. Maybe when he returned he would invite the rest of the avengers to live in the tower with him. He could always make a few modifications to the upper floors to suit their needs.

Plonking himself down in one of the seats at the table, Tony grabbed a piece of toast from the pile and began to chew it while he decided what to say to the other two. First he really needed to express to Steve about the importance that the solider could never tell a living soul about him and his trip to the past otherwise it may change the future which could be very bad. The three of them finished breakfast in complete silence until Tony spoke up.

"Um can you two come down to the lab, I have a few things to discuss with you." Tony said.

"Sure, after you get cleaned up first." Steve scowled at his dishevelled appearance then raised one eyebrow as if to say no arguing with me. _ Oh there's his eyebrow again. One day I wish that I could just rip the damn thing off his head. Or maybe just singe it right now. _ Sighing Tony nodded thinking that there was no arguing with Mother Hen Steve he headed up to his room to freshen up.

A quick five minutes later a refreshed Tony was back down in the lab with his father and Steve waiting for Tony to speak up as to why he wanted the two of them there. Clearing his throat he started with "so, I have finally finished the devise which will hopefully send me back, but there are one or two things that I need to ask of you."

"And what are they?" Steve asked curiously.

"Well first I need you two to swear to me that you will never tell another person of my trip back in time, not even myself. If I find out that I end up here then I might be tempted to change that, like not fly through the wormhole in the first place, and I really need to do that as it saves a lot of people including you Steve." Tony answered.

"How many?" Howard asked.

"Millions. Anyway knowing the future can be a dangerous thing so on to the next issue, I need you to hold on to this for me." Tony said pointing at the devise sitting on the table in front of them.

"I will use it to anchor my arrival point at my home. There are one or two problems with this. One it will require more power but that's not a problem as I know that there is plenty in the future, if there is any problems then ask JARVIS on the phone that I'm leaving here with you. Just make sure that no sees it. Find some place to put everything, like a storage shed, hid it in with all of your devises and when it's time bring it out again. You will know when it's not hard to miss what I'm talking about. Will you guys do this for me?" Tony asked.

"Sure son." Howard said nodding.

"Of cause." Steve agreed. "So when are you planning on going?"

"As soon as possible, I hope that I haven't changed the future too much." Tony sighed.

"I'm going to miss you son, but I'm glad that I got to look at what my boy grew up to be and I'm very proud of what I see." Howard said clapping his hand on Tony's shoulder.

Unsure of what to say Tony just stared at his father. It was the first time that his father had ever said that, normally his father would go on about how he was not as important then Captain America and that he would never amount to anything. Seeing that tape of him a couple of years ago saying that Tony was his greatest creation, tony thought that maybe it was a fluke and that his father was saying that when he was drunk. So to hear it here and now it just shocked him, realizing that he should say something Tony blurted out a "Thanks dad."

As Howard removed his hand from Tony's shoulder Steve stepped forward to take his place. One thing that Tony hated more than being handed things was emotional long goodbyes. He didn't understand why people prolonged the goodbye; he thought that the quicker it was done the better, like ripping of a band aid the faster the better. And here was Steve looking like he wanted to start awkwardly saying something. Seizing the chance Tony just stuck out his hand which Steve grasped and shook. "Till next time Cap."

"Err yeah, see you in the future." Steve said.

"Don't you mean the past?" Tony sniggered at his own private joke leaving the other two confused.

"Don't worry you will get it in the future."

"We'll let's not put this off any longer" Tony said clapping his hands together.

Moving to the back of the device he motioned for the other two to join him in the safety area behind it. He showed them how to turn it off and how to take it apart just in case, with everything explained he set his phone on the table and moved over to where his Iron Man suit sat in pieces ready for Tony to throw it through the wormhole once it formed. Carrying the pieces closer to the devise caused slight pain in his ribs; most of his injuries had been healing quite well but he wished that this worked so he could get it seen to by someone in his future just in case the ones here missed something.

Giving the other two a quick nod he flicked the switch on the device and watched as the blue energy caused the worm hole to form a few meters in front of them. Seeing as it looked stable and everything was working as it should Tony continued to the next part of the plan. Picking up one of the small pieces of his suit he threw it straight in the wormhole; seeing that it disappeared he began throwing the rest of them through knowing that he had limited time. The last piece of his suit to go through was his helmet, taking a second to calm his worried mind he turned to look at the other two a second later he waved as he powered forward straight at the wormhole letting the darkness swallow him up.

* * *

_Present Time Year 2012._

Pepper couldn't believe that there may be a way to get her Tony back and it came from Steve of all people, she really couldn't believe that everything has worked out so far as she stood staring at the worm hole with all the Avengers standing with her. All that was missing was Thor and of cause Tony, which hopefully would be stepping through the wormhole any second now. Pepper watched as Steve was aiming the staff, he couldn't help sobbing after a few minutes past seeing as nothing was happening, she thought that maybe he had it wrong and all of this was a waste of time. She silenced herself when she saw that a burst of blue energy leave the staff and powered up the device. As the seconds then minutes ticked by the wormhole stayed open but Pepper started to doubt if Tony was coming through. The waiting was agonising, as the device started to flicker as if all the energy had been used up Pepper could have sworn that she saw something coming through the wormhole.

It seemed that Bruce had seen it to as he ordered Steve to concentrate on adding to the dwindling energy just so the device didn't close down. With Steve successful they went back to watching the wormhole once more. They were rewarded with what looked like a red metal boot that came flying out at high speed crashing into the opposite wall causing them to duck to avoid being hit in the face with the metal boot. They moved over to where Steve was standing safely out the way of anymore dangerous flying metal. Pepper gasped as she recognized the boot from the Iron Man suit, her hope increased as more pieces of the suit came flying through each causing the dent in the wall to get bigger. Turning to Steve she asked him if Tony had been wearing the suit when he entered the worm hole but all she got was a shake of the head which she decided to think ment no.

For the next five minutes it was a continuous stream of metal suit pieces flying but no sign of Tony in all of it. Pepper took her eyes of off searching for any sign of Tony in the wormhole to study Steve's face; it had changed from earlier that day, considering that he had a broad grin on his face this was all going to plan. Turning her attention back to watching the wormhole, she saw that the helmet came through but nothing after it. Deep down she started pleading Tony to come home to her; just this once come home. Her plea must have been heard as what looked like a large shape was coming through; a second later Tony in all his dishevelled glory came shooting out smashing into the wall with all his Ion Man suit pieces. Pepper instantly ran to his side as Steve flicked the off switch on the devise collapsing the wormhole down in itself. Upon reaching Tony Pepper saw that he was alive and awake grinning at the sight of her. In true Tony style he opened his mouth and said. "I'm back baby!" and then promptly collapsed in her arms.

* * *

**AN: Hello to all my readers out there! I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday but the chapter wasn't finished as I have been distracted by so many birthday celebrations. Many my father's so hence why I didn't update on time. On a really happy note it's only two months till I'm in Rome! Only one chapter left so don't forget to review. So till next week guys.**

**Mushushy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Summary: **if the fall back to earth in the end of the avengers sent Tony Stark back in time to his father's era. Where he meets a young Howard Stark and Captain Rogers the dancing monkey. How the hell was he supposed to survive and return home to his precious Pepper Potts? Pepperony.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America or Marvel and have not profited in any way from this story.**

**If I write JARVIS I am referring to the AI, if I write Jarvis it is the human one. I hope that I didn't confuse anyone though out the fic if I did then write to me and I shall explain myself.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who pressed favourite, followed and just plain read this story so far.**

**MY Dear Madness, Thank you. You flatter me to much. A Writer is nothing without those who read their story.**

* * *

_Previously._

_Turning her attention back to watching the wormhole, she saw that the helmet came through but nothing after it. Deep down she started pleading Tony to come home to her; just this once come home. Her plea must have been heard as what looked like a large shape was coming through; a second later Tony in all his dishevelled glory came shooting out smashing into the wall with all his Ion Man suit pieces. Pepper instantly ran to his side as Steve flicked the off switch on the devise collapsing the wormhole down in itself. Upon reaching Tony Pepper saw that he was alive and awake grinning at the sight of her. In true Tony style he opened his mouth and said. "I'm back baby!" and then promptly collapsed in her arms._

* * *

One hour later the Avengers were back in the lab staring at the device that brought Iron Man back from the past. None of them could believe it, no one except Steve, yes he knew that Ton had entered the wormhole in the past but he didn't know if Tony would come out the other side. Tony had been rushed to the medical level in the tower. Pepper assured them that they had better doctor's here then on the Helicarrier which was at least ten minutes away. It was the one thing that Pepper never messed around with and that was Tony's health. Natasha could sympathize as she had been there when Tony had been dying from Palladium poisoning and overheard Pepper finding out. It had not been pretty.

They had been kicked out of the medical level as they weren't listed as Tony's next of kin, but Pepper promised as soon as she heard anything she would let them know. With nothing left to do they decided to head back up to clean up the lab. Bruce and Steve were dismantling the device as Clint and Natasha placed the pieces of the Iron Man suit on a nearby table. They couldn't do much about the huge dent in the wall but figured that Tony would get it fixed later. It was over another hour before the team saw Pepper again; it looked like she had been crying judging from the red rims around her eyes and the team immediately thought the worst had happened. Seeing their looks Pepper eyes instantly widened and he brought up her hands.

"It's not what you think, Tony will be fine in time, he has a few broken ribs, an already broken arm and a mild concussion. The doctor's say that he just needs rest and not to cut of the cast on his arm like he normally does. Fair warning you think that he's difficult normally, try dealing with him when he's sick or injured." Pepper sighed.

"That's an understatement." Natasha snorted causing Pepper to smile.

"Their keeping him sedated overnight but hopefully he will be moved up stairs in the morning. The doctor's say no visitor's until then." Pepper continued. "Any way I'm going back just in case he wakes up, it's better that I'm there."

"I'm glad that Tony's going to be alright." Steve said as Pepper waked out the door.

"Oh so it's Tony now not Stark? What the hell happened in the past that changed the great Captain America into liking Tony's Stark?" Clint inquired.

"Haven't you heard of the saying 'What happens in the past should stay in the past.' Any way it's between me and the alien leader." Steve said shaking his head as he headed out the room.

"What does this have to do with Thor?" Steve heard Clint call after him but he ignored it and continued to his room to wait for Tony to wake up.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Steve awoke with a jolt. He really didn't mean to fall asleep, it just happened, one minute he was going through everything that he knew about Tony and the next he was snoring away. Not that he should complain as he needed to sleep but he really didn't want to put of talking to Tony about everything that had happened. Alone rather than in front of everyone was preferred. Steve was quick to get dressed he exited his room heading for the kitchen where he found a very bored looking archer sitting reading a newspaper. Looking around for the other members of the team Steve found the room empty.

"If you're wondering where the rest of the team are, Natasha and Bruce have gone to return the staff back to the SHEILD lockup and explain why they stole it in the first place." Clint said without looking up from the newspaper that he was reading.

Picking up an apple from the fruit bowl and headed towards Pepper and Tony's Bedroom intent on talking to him. He knocked on the door but received no answer opening it he looked around the empty room. Tony was nowhere to be seen. Frowning Steve looked up at the ceiling and asked JARVIS who replied.

"Mr Stark is located in his Lab." The AI replied.

"Of cause he is, he never leaves it." Steve muttered.

Taking the elevator down to the lab Steve realized that the door to Tony's lab was slightly open and the sound coming from inside caused Steve to freeze on the spot. Tony's pleasured groans emanated from the room causing a deep blush to creep up his face.

"Oh yeah just a little to the right oh. Ohhhh, yep right there that's the spot. Harder and faster. Ohhhh yeah!"

_There is no way that this is happening. I know that Tony's a playboy and that he was gone for a few weeks but does he have to do it in the lab. Pepper must have really missed him. _Unsure whether or not to back away quietly and head up stairs to wait for a more appropriate time to talk or to knock loudly announcing his presence to the two that were going at it, his choose was made by someone else. Natasha, Bruce and Pepper stepped out of the elevator and came over to where Steve was standing staring at Pepper. _If she's here then who's in there? I thought that Tony was in love with her so what's he doing cheating on her. _Steve thought angrily. _Does she even know?_

Steve watched as the three others came to a halt next to him, now they could all hear what was happening inside. Bruce being like him started blushing, Natasha had her neutral face on and Pepper. Pepper was watching Steve for a second or two before breaking into laughter. This confused Steve, he didn't understand why she was happy when it was clear that Tony was cheating on her, so why was she acting like this? Before he could asked her she side stepped him and pushed the door wide open giving the four of them a good look at the room. One things for sure it was not what Steve had been expecting.

Technically there was only one person in the room and that was Tony. Steve couldn't help gaping at what he was seeing. There was Tony sitting on a stool while a robot arm scratched his back with its clawed arm. Steve blinked and closed his mouth. _At least he wasn't cheating on Miss Potts. _Seeing that there were a few robots zooming around the lab at Tony's bidding, it really looked like Tony was happy. But that was nothing to when the billionaire spotted Pepper. Tony's face lit up upon seeing the redheaded CEO entering his lab, completely ignoring the other three standing beside her.

"I should have known, you always say that there is almost nothing that can beat a back scratch by Dummy." Pepper chuckled.

"Almost nothing." Tony said wiggling his eyebrow suggestively causing Steve to blush some more. It felt like the other three were not even standing there. Steve considered backing away and dragging Bruce and Natasha with him so that the other two could have some alone time but apparently Tony had other ideas.

"Capsicle good to see you again!" Tony said. "Natashalie and Brucie! How's the jolly green giant?"

"Stark." Natasha gave a curt nod.

"You don't know how lucky that the wormhole didn't harm you more and you're acting like it was nothing." Bruce muttered.

"Natasha, Bruce I need a hand with something upstairs can you give me a hand?" Pepper said not leaving them a chance to get out a word before she swept them back into the lift leaving Tony and Steve alone to talk.

"Nearly 70 years." Steve started.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"Nearly 70 years that I slept for."

"Yes I have read your file; I know how long that you slept for." Tony replied.

"And you didn't think to tell me before hand back in the 40s?" Steve demanded angrily advancing towards the still sitting Tony. Dummy sensing Steve's anger beat a hasty retreat with all the other bots leaving Tony to face Steve alone.

"You scared all my bots away." Tony accused him.

"Tony!" Steve shouted.

"Ah well, you see the Time space continuum, couldn't mess with it. It could have affected the future. In all honesty if you knew that you would have been frozen missing those 70 or so years would you have tried to prevent it to stay in the past and be with your friends?" Tony asked.

Steve remained silent; it was all that Tony needed. In truth Steve was torn, yes he would have wanted to stay with Peggy and Howard but he wouldn't have wanted to screw up the future. Maybe it was a good thing that Tony had never told him he wouldn't think that he would have been strong enough to do what right. He missed Peggy dearly, sure she was still alive and living comfortable in England, but for her to see him not a day older would be cruel on both of them. He would rather remember her the way she was.

"I take it by your silence that I'm right." Tony said smugly.

"Yes Tony; you would be right, as always." Steve sighed.

"Now you are getting it Steve, I'm always right. That's the first thing that you should have realized about me." Tony grinned.

"I'm glad that you are." Steve said.

"How's that?" Tony inquired.

"Your death would have affected the whole team, me included." Steve told him.

"But I wasn't dead." Tony said.

"They didn't know any better."

"You never told them?" Tony asked angrily as his temper rose.

"No I didn't want them to think that there was any false hope before I had any proof of the device." Steve shrugged.

"Pepper wasn't to upset?" Tony asked.

"For the first few days she locked herself in your room and wouldn't let anyone in. JAVRIS told us how she was doing but wouldn't open the door."

"Good I programed him to protect her." Tony said smiling.

"Oh I know; your AI threatened to teaser me if I didn't let go of her."

"Hahaha good old JARVIS….wait why were you holding her in the first place?" Tony demanded.

"It was nothing." Steve said vaguely.

"Tell me what you did!" Tony shouted.

"I didn't hurt her if that's what you think." Steve shouted back.

"I don't know what to think anymore, but JARVIS wouldn't threaten you over nothing." Tony growled.

"Ok all I did was…" Steve started.

"All he did was hold onto my wrist when I didn't stop and give back the phone that you left in his care. I got JARVIS to threaten him when he didn't. Anyway you to have had enough time to chat, you can continue later after you take your meds Tony." Pepper said appearing behind them causing them to jump in fright as nether of them heard the lift arrive.

"Aww Pep he's waited 70 or so years, please a little more time?" Tony wined.

"Then he can wait a few more minutes, come on upstairs now. I ordered some lunch so you need to eat some before Clint eats' it all." Pepper said.

"Fine but this is not over." Tony said pointing to Steve.

Getting in the lift Tony put his arms around Pepper while Steve just stood there looking for all the world that the lift would hurry up and reach the penthouse already. Trying to break the tension Steve asked. "So why did you use a Back To The Future line?"

"I seemed appropriate for the time. I see that you have been catching up on movies." Tony replied.

"Yes it's part of SHIELD's attempt for me to return to civilisation, it was suggested by one of the members." Steve shrugged.

"Maybe you should move in the tower and I can help with some things." Tony suggested.

"I have already moved in; everyone has." Steve said before stepping out the lift.

"WHAT?" Tony's voice was heard from blocks away. It wasn't the last loud noise from the newly named Avengers tower.

The End.

(For now.)

* * *

**AN: Hello all I hope that you liked it. I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner but I have been sick with the flu. My mother stole my lap top until I got better, but then I had no drive to write. Any way the end of the story is just the beginning of another. Until then bye for now but don't forget to update.**

**Mushushy.**


End file.
